Head on collision
by slushfox
Summary: Sometimes you need a special kind of comfort that only a stranger can provide. Not really true, but I cant do summaries. Final chapter up now.
1. Chapter 1

So, chapter one. Let me know if you like it and want me to keep writing it.

---

It was a fairly warm day for September, the sun was shining and the autumn seemed nowhere in sight. It was one of those days where you would try to be outside as much as possible, take the long way around instead of any shortcuts and even walk instead of taking the bus or train.

This was one of Sophie's reasons for circling the apartment building, she wanted to feel the last rays of sun on her face, but she had another reason as well. She was avoiding someone.

Even though it had been two week she still dreaded going back inside that familiar house. She paused and looked up the brick-wall and rested her eyes on the 7th floor. That's his apartment, the one place she promised that she'd never visit again, and yet, here she was.

Sophie and her boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend, had broken up two weeks before and these weeks without him had been the best for a long time. But she knew what she had to do, she had to go inside and inevitably see him with some new blond bimbo by his side. The thought made her feel so humiliated and stupid, and she couldn't believe that she had been so blind not to see what he was doing.

They had been together for almost a year and he had been cheating on her from the beginning. Sophie had been happy and in love, and had chosen to ignore the obvious signs. She didn't want to believe that he was cheating, but as always, the truth always comes out sooner or later.

Everything came crashing down on that particular Friday two weeks ago. Sophie had been on her way home from school to surprise him when she walked in on him in bed with another girl. At first she had been too shocked to even move, she just stood there, staring at them until the girl noticed her. That's when she turned around to walk away, she didn't get far though, he came running after her and gripped her by the arm twisting her around.

Sophie was still in shock but managed to tell him that it was over. She shook free from his grip and walked out the door, ignoring his screams, and didn't stop to think before she was safe at home in her own apartment.

At first she felt like crying her heart out, but something kept her from doing so. Somewhere inside, something refused to let her cry for him. He was an ass and she should have known, she should have seen the signs.

The realization hit her almost instantly, she wasn't sad that their relationship was over, she only felt betrayed. She didn't love him as much as she thought she had, and the feeling of freedom that spread inside her made her smile. She was finally free from him, free to do what ever she wanted.

The experience had left its scars on her though. The image of him in bed with another girl kept playing in her head and it hurt, it hurt a lot being cheated on. That obvious break of trust was something that she never thought she would have to live through; she picked better guys than that, but not this time. This time she had chosen the wrong one, and she hated herself for putting her heart in that position.

Sophie knew one thing for sure though, she'd never open up her heart that easily again, never.

After gathering her strength she walked into the building and stopped in front of the elevator. As she pressed the button the doors opened almost instantly and she got in. at this point she was too preoccupied with her own thought to even notice the other person standing next to her, and he didn't seem to notice her either. The elevator started to climb but after only a few seconds it suddenly stopped.

Sophie let out a loud sigh and tried pressing some of the buttons to get it going again. When nothing happened she leaned her forehead on the wall and cursed at pretty much everything. She started pressing the emergency button but found no luck there either.

Suddenly the lights flickered and then everything went completely black.

After a couple of seconds in the darkness the lights came on again and Sophie and the stranger looked at each other finally realizing that there actually was another person with them. the stranger, who happened to be a guy, although it was hard to see as he was hiding under a big hood, finally spoke.

'I guess we're stuck'

'I guess so' Sophie answered with a sigh.

'It could be a lot worse though' he said with his piercing blue eyes locked on hers.

'Really, how?'

'You could be in here alone'

'I suppose that's true, at least we're on this together' she flashed him a small smile which he returned.

Then the lift start to cringe and within seconds the lights go out again and they are left in complete darkness.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck' Sophie started saying feeling the panic racing through her body.

**Stranger's pov.**

The lights went out for the second time and this time it didn't seem like they were going to come back on. He cursed, but not out loud, and started to wonder what to do next when he heard her saying 'fuck, fuck, fuck' repeatedly. He could tell her breathing was getting more and more strained and realized that she was panicking. "Shit" was his first thought, "how the hell am I going to fix this?"

'Ehm' he started trying to clear his throat 'have you ever heard this one?'

'What?' She managed to get out.

'A woman was standing in a crowded lift of the hotel she was staying in. When a man got in and accidentally elbowed her in the breast. The man said, "I'm sorry! But if your heart is as soft as your tit, you'll forgive me." so the woman replies, "If you dick is as hard as your elbow then I am staying in room 113.'

At first he heard nothing, but a couple of seconds later he could hear her giggling a bit.

'That was horrible!'

'Might be, but it worked'

'What worked?' she asked with a questioning tone.

'You calmed down, didn't you?'

'Oh, I did, wow, thanks'

'No worries' he said while hearing a sliding sound.

'What just happened?' the darkness was confusing all of his senses.

'I took a seat on the floor, I'm sick of standing'

'Oh, but then my trousers are going to get dirty' he said with a voice that was a lot more high pitched than normal. Suddenly he appreciated the darkness, now she couldn't see the deep shade of red that was covering his face.

'Yeah, cause that's you biggest problem right now'

He laughed out loud at her answer and then took a seat to what he figured would be next to her.

'Well, I guess I should introduce myself' she started 'I'm Sophie and I would shake your hand but since I can't see you and I don't want to hurt you I'm not going to try. So, I'm mentally shaking you hand'

'Cool, I'm mentally shaking it back. And, I'm Dougie by the way.'

'Nice to meet you'

'Despite the situation, it's nice to meet you too.'

He smiled to himself sitting there in the darkness, "at least I'm stuck in here with a girl with a sense of humor, this could be a lot worse".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two. And this part has some sexual content. Its rated after it, but im just saying it again, i dont want to chock people here :D.

**---**

It's been an hour since the elevator broke down and Doug and Sophie are still sat on the floor talking. After a while they get on the relationship-subject but Doug can hear a small hint of hesitation in her voice as they talk about it.

'You've been hurt pretty bad, haven't you?' he asks bluntly.

'How did you know' she answers after a couple of seconds of silence.

'It takes one to know one'

**Back to Sophie's pov.**

She thought about his last sentence for a while before saying anything else. She could hear it in his voice, in the way it dropped at the end, someone had hurt him badly. She wondered what fate had thought when they stuck two broken people together in a broken elevator, but soon felt too exhausted to even think about the irony in their situation.

'What happened to you?' she heard him say.

'My boyfriend and I broke up two weeks ago today. We'd been together for a year when I found out that he had been cheating on me all along, I'd just been to stupid to notice' she said feeling the frustration over her own stupidity grow inside her once again.

'Its not stupidity, at least that's not how I see it, it's just a complete and utter fait in love'

'That's deep, what happened to you?'

'My girlfriend cheated on me for about three months of out 6 month relationship' he let out a small laugh before continuing. 'Do you want to know how I found out?'

'Sure'

'She told me one day that she had been cheating on me, just like that, without any hints. She just dropped the bomb on me there and then'.

'At least she told you about it'

'That's not all though' he said and she could hear a small sigh escape his lips. 'She then told me that she didn't feel guilty anymore and that we probably should break up'

'Seriously?!, she told you that?'

'Yep, that's how I found out that it had been an ongoing thing, and while I thought that I loved her, she'd just faked feeling the same'

'Wow, that's harsh. At least you weren't left with the image of your boyfriend screwing another girl'

'No, I suppose that's true…'

They both sat there in silence for a while, thinking about everything that had just been said, none of them really knowing what to say next.

'Well, maybe talking about your screwed up relationships isn't the best way to brighten ones spirit while stuck in an elevator' he said with a small chuckle.

'No, I guess not' Sophie said while joining him laughing.

**Elevators pov.**

The green emergency-light illuminated the small room slightly, allowing the two people in there to almost see each others profiles. The girl and the boy sat next to each other now, now closer than before, no one speaking.

**Both Sophie's and Doug's pov.**

They sat there next to each other in silence for another couple of minutes. Sophie had gotten used to the darkness by now and instead of feeling scared, she was almost comforted by it. She didn't know if it was only the darkness or if the fact that she was stuck with someone, that made her feel like this, all she knew was that she liked it. She needed this to be just what it was, nothing more than two strangers, stuck together in a small room.

For the both of them, the silence was comfortable; they just sat there, shoulder to shoulder thinking about their own lives. Doug suddenly felt her lean her head on his shoulder. Sophie asked if its ok and he says yes. He leans his chin on her as well and they sit there for a while, both taking comfort in their closeness.

Doug moves his hand from his knee to the floor and accidentally rests it on hers. He makes a move to remove it, excusing himself but not before stoking it lightly. She feels it and motions for him to keep it there by touching him back. He feels her shifting her weight so that she sits closer to him and he grabs her hand fully. The tension is getting stronger by the minute and he tries to fight the urge to want to kiss this stranger that he just met. She feels the same way, it's not romantic in any way, it's just a need, for both of them. A need that maybe a stranger can fill.

They have gotten used to the light by now and can almost see each other, or at least the outline of the other. Dough moves so that he sits opposite to her and she does the same, it's like they both want the same thing and they both know it, there's no need for words. He gently reaches out and touches her cheek before leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips. She returns the kiss and moves even closer. The kiss gets deeper and Sophie places herself with one knee on each side of his legs. He feels her getting closer and moves his hands to her back to motion for her to come as close as possible.

Doug gently sweeps his tongue across her lower lip, begging for entrance and when she lets him in he deepens the kiss even more. He can feel her warm lips against his and her tongue gently playing with his. The fact the she is practically sitting in his lap makes him want her more and he leans on the wall for support, pulling her with him. Their bodies are now as close as they can get and it's heating up in the cramped space that they are in.

She strokes his cheek with her fingers and moves her hands up to his neck and gently runs her fingers through his hair. They break apart from their kiss for a couple of seconds but stay in the same position, eyes looked into each others. She sees a small questioning look on his face and gives him a small smile before moving in for another kiss. The kisses are hungrier by now and she can feel his excitement through his trousers.

He moves his hands slowly along her waist and teases her a bit before slipping them under the shirt and onto her soft skin. His fingers trace her back slowly before moving to her front, gently stroking her stomach and her breasts. She lets out a small moan into the kiss and he does the same when her hand moves from his waist up his stomach to his chest. He breaks away from the kiss and moves down her neckline with small kisses. He kisses her collarbone and can feel her shiver when he reaches a special spot.

He moves his hands down her body and gently grabs the hem of her shirt, carefully pulling it over her head and throwing it in the corner. He hesitates for a second when he sees her half naked body but when she starts to kiss him again, he quickly returns and softly touches every bare spot of her upper body.

Sophie moves her hands to the top of his shirt and slowly starts to unbutton his shirt. She can feel him get more exited as she finally opens the shirt and moves forward so that she can get it of.

She starts to open his belt and he does the same when they realize that it's hard to do while sitting down. She gives him one more passionate kiss before slowly standing up. She reaches for his hand and helps him to stand up as well. They stand there for a while looking into each others eyes before Doug once more pulls her close and kisses her with so much lust that she is left weak in the knees. He can feel her shaking a bit and puts his arms around her to steady her. Sophie moves her hands to her own jeans instead of his and starts to take them off in front of him. He takes his own trousers to and a couple of seconds later they stand before each other in nothing but their underwear. She slips his arms around his neck and moves close kissing while doing so. He kisses her back and gently pushes her up to the wall. He can feel her breathing getting more and more aroused and when he leans closer she moans quietly.

Sophie moves her hands across his back and plays with the waistline of his underwear, tugging it and making him want her even closer. She can feel his excitement even more now that they have eliminated every layer that was between them and when she finally pulls off his underwear he lets out a moan that sends shivers down her spine. When he moves his hands down her stomach and rests them on her hips she can feel her knees wanting to give in once more. She can hardly believe this stranger having this effect on her, his touch makes her want more and more, and when he slowly circles he hips she cant help but sighing happily. He traces her underwear line and when he strokes her on top of the thin fabric she gets goose bumps all over.

With one swift move he takes her bra of, without her hardly noticing and seconds later her panties join the growing pile on the floor. He moves closer again and pulls her close by placing his hands on her bum. Doug shivers when he hears her whisper 'closer' in his ear and lifts her up to get her as close as possible. She understands where he is going and when he enters her, her moans become more noticeable. She wraps her legs around his waist and he slides inside her leaving both of them breathless. With her back up against the cold wall he thrusts inside her and he can hardly contain the loud moans trying to escape his mouth. When she whispers 'harder' he starts going harder and deeper and its not soon before he can feel that familiar feeling in his entire body. He can tell that she is close to, due to her heavy breathing and with a last effort he thrusts inside her a few more times before hearing her moan louder and louder. Her coming pushes him over the edge too and with one last thrust he comes as well and the last moan is one from both of them. He stays inside her for a while, both of the panting for air with their sweaty bodies close together. He pulls out and carefully sets her down on the floor in front of him. Still leaning on each other she gives him one more deep kiss and with shivering bodies they both stand there, without speaking for a couple of minutes.

'Wow' they both utter at the same time which makes them both laugh. They start to collect their scattered clothing and putting them on.

'That was nice' she says while putting her jeans back on.

'Yeah, real nice' he says smiling at her.

Then they return to the floor and their sitting positions, without talking more about what just happened between them. They talk about everything and nothing, but mostly about music. It turns out that they share a lot of favorite bands and even favorite songs.

After about another hour the lift suddenly shakes a bit, and before they know it, it's moving completely again.

They return to the bottom floor and exit together. They are both flushed and a bit out of breath and when they finally see each other in real light they just look at each other. He smiles at her before shaking her hand for the first time.

'Hi, I'm Doug'

'Sophie'

'I suppose I should get going, I'm like 5 hours late'

'Yeah me too'

'Well, maybe I could get your number or something like that, just in case I'm wearing any of your clothes or something like that' he says which makes her laugh.

'Sure'

Sophie gives him her number and they then go their separate ways, but not before smiling at each other again. They both walk away thinking that this was just what they needed and none of them are sure that they'll ever see the other again. It's was only lust, is their only thoughts about it, very nice lust, but still only lust.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry it took so long and that this chapter is kind of rushed. It just takes me a lot longer to write this story, mainly because I have no idea of where I'm going with it. :)

And this chapter has some scenes of violence in it, just saying.

**Anyway, on to chapter three:**

A couple of days later Sophie found herself on her way to that familiar building once again. Since her last attempt didn't go exactly as planned, here she was again, still feeling as nervous as before.

She walked through the lobby and stopped in front of the elevator, smiling slightly at the memories that came over her. She couldn't believe that she'd actually slept with a stranger, in an elevator; it was so out of character she had to laugh every time she thought about it. She didn't regret it though; it had been very therapeutical, in a weird way but it had given her some distance to everything that had happened over the last two weeks.

As the elevator reached her floor she carefully stepped out into the marble-covered hallway. There it was, door number 15, it hadn't changed a bit, but then again, it's a door, why would it change?

She knocked lightly at the door trying to brace herself for what was to come.

'I knew you'd come back eventually' Josh said as he appeared in the doorway.

'Don't get your hopes up, I'm only here for my stuff' Sophie said in a voice she hoped sounded strong and didn't reveal her true, trembling self.

'Bitch' he spat out and the anger in his eyes scared her. 'You have no right to do this to me!'

'What?' she managed to get out now feeling the anger take over. 'You're calling me a bitch? You're the one who cheated on me!'

Josh stepped closer before talking quietly under his breath. 'You deserved it!'

'What?'

'I said that you deserved it' he added, stronger this time. 'You're a fucking lying bitch, and I never have to defend my actions to you'

'You ass…' Sophie began but was cut of by Josh grabbing her by her shoulder, shoving her hard into the wall.

'Shut up, Shut up Shut up!' he said and locked his eyes on hers. 'Shut your mouth right now!'

Sophie just stood there, with Josh pressing her hard into the wall, unable to move. She wasn't sure if she'd even taken a breath the last minutes, all she could think of was the fury in Josh's eyes and the fact that he was behaving like this. Sure, he was angry when she left but this was a new side to him, as side she never thought existed and it scared her. Her mind was racing, trying to think of a way out of this situation, but nothing came to her. She was stuck, pinned to the wall by someone twice as strong as her, and she had no idea what was going to happen next.

'Please, Josh. Just let me get my stuff and I'll get out of your life forever' she pleaded hoping to reach some part of his old self.

'You're not leaving me! Never!' his voice was filled with rage and when he grabbed her and pulled her close, Sophie couldn't stop the single tear falling down her cheek.

'Ahw, crying are we' he said grabbing her cheek with such force she almost screamed. 'How sweet, I never knew this is what it took to make you care'

'I cared before'

Upon hearing this Josh raised his hand and seconds later the sound of skin against skin was herd. Taken back by the force of his fist, Sophie lost her balance and landed with a crash against the wall behind her. The impact knocked the air out of her lungs and with a small whimper she slid down and ended up on the floor.

She could feel something warm trickling down her cheek and lifted her hand only to have her fingertips covered in blood.

In chock she stared at her bloody hands and started closing and opening her eyes, trying to get rid of the blurriness. Suddenly she felt a presence beside her and when she lifted her head, her eyes connected with his once again. She opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by his hands grabbing her and lifting her up, once again showing her against the wall.

'You thought you could leave me? You can never leave; you will always be with me'

'Josh…'

With his free hand he covered her mouth and what he said next made Sophie shiver all over.

'You're nothing but a filthy whore who deserves nothing better than to be treated as one. You should be glad that I'm taking pity over you, no one will ever want you'

'That's not true´ she began 'you have no right to…' but was cut of by Josh placing his fist in her stomach.

Sophie sank to the floor in pain once more, and with every breath she found it harder and harder to actually get any air. The burning sensation in her stomach was ripping through her like fire, making every move almost impossible.

She couldn't believe that this was actually happening. How was she going to get out of this room, away from him? The single tear was now followed by its friends and clouded her already blurred vision even more.

'Stop crying, you fucking bitch' she heard him scream but his voice was now getting more and more distant. Her head was spinning and a feeling of numbness spread through her body. By his second kick to her abdomen, she hardly felt anything. She could feel her blood pumping through her veins, pounding in her head and all she wanted was for it to stop.

She closed her eyes and was overcome by a floating feeling. She could feel herself slipping into that comfortable, quiet place and longed for it. She longed for the pain to stop and with one last sigh she let the unconsciousness fill every inch of her body.

---

---

Sophie was slipping in and out of consciousness for a while, not knowing if Josh was still there or not. Suddenly Sophie could feel someone kneeling down next to her. Her head was spinning so fast she thought it was going to fall of, and she was too scared to open her eyes.

She then felt someone touch her shoulder and immediately tensed up and started pleading.

'Please don't hurt me anymore, please' she said quietly while her eyes filled with tears that blurred her vision again.

'It's ok' she heard a gentle voice. 'I'm not going to hurt you. Don't worry; everything is going to be ok'

Sophie tried to look up at the person next to her but the sudden movement sent flashes of pain searing through her body and she winched as a result.

'Hey, don't try and move. The ambulance should be here any minute. I'm going to go and see…'

'No, please, don't leave me, don't leave me, please'

'Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere' she heard him say and then he carefully gripped her hand.

Sophie held on to his hand for dear life and for the first time that day, she felt almost safe.

---

**Doug's pov**

Doug slowly opened his eyes and let out a groan when the light from the window blinded him. He wasn't really sure what had woken him up and was just about to go back to sleep when he heard something that sounded like a person screaming. He sat up in bed and listened and a couple of seconds later he heard it again.

He got out of bed and quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt while walking into the living-room. When he reached it he stopped and listened again and this time he thought that he could here someone yelling. Walking closer to the kitchen he realised that it was coming from the floor below him, and by now the yelling was getting louder.

Suddenly the other person let out a scream again but it was quickly cut off by a loud thud. Doug decided to go and see what it was all about and once he locked up his apartment he made his way over to the elevator and pressed the button to the floor below.

When he walked out of the elevator and along the corridor he couldn't hear anything anymore. He wondered if he was just imagining things and maybe he should just go back to his when his eyes landed on something on the wall next to him. As he walked closer he realised that it was a smeared handprint and when touching it he quickly realised that it was blood, and it was still fresh.

He worriedly looked around for a sign of any movement at all but couldn't see anything. When he looked back towards the elevator he noticed more blood and figured that the person leaving the bloody trace probably left through the fire-escape next to the elevator.

A little relieved he kept on walking but stopped almost instantly as he saw a door slightly open on his left. He carefully stepped towards it and gently knocked it to see if anyone was still in there. When doing so the door opened showing him the sight inside the room.

Along the small hallway in front of him he could see more bloody prints as well as scattered clothing and a broken vase.

He stepped over the pieces of glass, careful not to touch them, his pulse rising more by the second.

'Hello?' he said trying to steady his voice. 'Anyone home?'

When no one answered he walked into the living room and looked at the mess around him. The furniture was thrown against the walls and there was dirt all over the floor, probably from the trashed plant lying in the corner.

Suddenly he thought he saw something in the corner of his eye and when he turned around he noticed a small figure lying by the sofa. He quickly hurried over to the person and bent down next to her.

'Are you ok?' he asked looking for a pulse, but he couldn't find anything at first. When his fingertips found a small heartbeat he sighed happily and looked over at the unconscious person once again.

He pulled some strings of hair out of her face when the realisation hit him. He knew this person. But he only knew her by her blue glistening eyes and happy smile, this face was barely recognisable. She had a huge gash on her eyebrow and large bruises were already showing on her cheeks.

'Sophie! Oh my god, Sophie say something!' he said trying to keep the panic out of his voice while gently touching her cheek.

'What do I do?' he said his panic now threatening to take over. 'Call the police, of course' he kept on talking to himself as it was calming him down a bit.

'911, please state you emergency' he heard a woman say on the other line.

'Eh, I just, someone's been hurt and there's blood anywhere and she wont wake up and I don't know what to do'

'Calm down sir, tell me your name and address and I'll send someone directly'

He stated his name and address and even managed to explain the sight in front of him.

'You said that she had a pulse, which is a good thing. The ambulance should be there in a matter of minutes'

'What do I do in the meantime?'

'Just keep doing what you are doing, talk to her and keep her safe. You're doing a great job'

'Ok' he answered weakly. 'Just hurry up'

'They will'

After hanging up Doug knelt back beside her and gently touched her shoulder. She moved slightly at his touch and then spoke with a voice that broke his heart.

'Please don't hurt me anymore, please' he noticed tears falling from he swollen eyes and he felt anger rising inside him, he couldn't believe someone had done this to her.

'It's ok' he started of trying to comfort her. 'I'm not going to hurt you. Don't worry; everything is going to be ok'

She tried to look up at him but she was obviously in too much pain to move at all.

'Hey, don't try and move. The ambulance should be here any minute. I'm going to go and see…'

'No, please, don't leave me, don't leave me, please'

'Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere' he said and grabbed her hand that lay motionless beside her. He squeezed it carefully and hoped that he was doing something right.

About a minute later he could hear sirens pulling up outside the apartment-building and he felt this wave of relief wash over him.

'Don't worry, they're here now, everything is going to be ok'

He heard her whisper something and moved closer to try and here it. What she said next made him shiver all over.

'Please don't let him hurt me again. Please'

'I won't' he said more to himself than to her, as it was barely audible.

'I promise'


	4. On the getgo

Back on public demand, or maybe not public, but whatever. Pinkie89, you asked for it – you got it :D

And, I've changed the style in this one to, mostly to make it easier for myself, but I also think its better like this.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews, I love them :D

**Chapter Four:**

I was woken by the sun and tried to open my eyes, but quickly shut them when a flash of pain raged through my head.

'Ouch, ouch' I said out loud. 'What the hell happened to me?'

'Try to stay still' I heard a male voice say from my side. 'You're at the hospital'

'Oh, ok why? 'I asked, still not opening my eyes, afraid of feeling the same pain again.

'Someone beat you up pretty bad, and I found you and called the ambulance, and we've been here ever since'

I grimaced as the memories came back to me, 'Josh'

'Yeah, that might have been his name, the police wouldn't tell me'

'So, how long have I been here?' I asked curiously.

'Its half one now, so probably about eight or nine hours'

'Damn' I said turning my head towards the voice next to me. After carefully managing to do so I opened my eyes and tried to focus on the blurry face that appeared in my vision.

'Doug?'

'Yeah, it's nice to see that you're alive again' he said with a small smile.

'But what are you...How and whe…?'

'I found you yesterday and came here with you. The nurses tried to call some people on your phone but couldn't reach anyone and I didn't want to leave you alone'

'Wow, that is so sweet of you, I cant thank you enough for finding me and bringing me here'

'Ah, Mr Poynter, she's finally awake I see' a nurse said as she walked through the door. 'Nice to see you alive Miss'

'Ehm, yeah nice to see you too' I uttered with a confused look at Doug.

'Well, I only knew your first name, and we couldn't get any other information, so you were basically a Jane Doe to them'

'Oh right…So, how badly am I injured?'

'It's not too bad' the nurse began. 'You've got the cut in your head, which I'm sure you can feel'

'Um, it's hard to miss' I answered with a small chuckle.

'And you've got some bruising on your face and body, which should go down pretty fast' she said as she scribbled something on the chart. 'You also have some bruised ribs, but since you're still under some mild painkillers, it shouldn't bother you too much. You were pretty lucky to get away without serious injuries'

'Yeah, I know' I said with a sigh. 'I still can't believe he did this to me'

'The police are just outside waiting for your testimony, is it ok if I let them it?'

'Sure, might as well get it over with'

'I guess that I should leave you alone…' Doug said motioning to get up from his chair.

'Please stay, I want you too'

'Ok then, I'll stay'

After being questioned by the police for about an hour me and Doug were left alone once again.

'I'm really bored' I managed to get out in-between yawns. 'Do you know how long I'll have to stay here?'

'Until the morning I think' he answered. 'Can I ask you a question?'

'Sure'

'You seem to be coping with the whole assault thing really good, doesn't it bother you?'

'Of course it does, but I'm just trying not to think about him that much, why should I waste my time thinking about him and his actions'

'They guy who beat you up, is it the ex who cheated on you?'

'Yup, I sure know how to pick them, don't I' I blurted out sarcastically.

'You didn't know he was going to do this'

'I know, I just felt so stupid when I didn't realise that he cheated on me and now this, I just don't know what to feel, that's why I try to avoid it'

'I understand' he said seeming deep in thought. 'So, what should we do about this boredom-thing then?'

'It's the middle of the night, you can go home if you want to, you don't have to stay' I said, but I was silently hoping that he would stay. When he was with me, I didn't have to think about Josh and all my injuries.

'I kind of like hanging out with you, even if the circumstances are really, ehm, bad'

His answer made me laugh and doing so sent waves of pain through my body again.

'Oh, fuck, that hurt' I said with a small smile. 'Stop making me laugh like this'

'I can't help it, I'm naturally funny'

'I see' I said with a smirk. 'Well, do you want to play some cards or something? I think I saw a deck of cards in that box over there'

'Sure' he said and went to get them.

While he did that I managed to sit up in bed and make some space for him to sit down in front of me, leaving just enough space for the cards in-between us.

'What are we playing?' he asked while shuffling the cards.

'Do you know bluff-stop?'

'Do I? I have never lost one single game of it'

'Seriously? We'll just have to see about that'

'You're so on'

'Bring it' he said with a cocky tone.

'Oh, it's already been broughten' I said, cracking up at my own joke. 'Sorry, it's from a movie; I do that all the time'

'Oh I see, let's just play' he said looking at me curiously. 'Weirdo' I heard him mutter under his breath.

'Ah, back at you' I smiled. 'Pff, weirdo, I think not'

Doug started to hand out the cards and the game was on. We continued to play all night through, both of us winning as much as loosing, and joking around like we'd never done anything else.

---

'That's it Miss Holden. As of right now you are free to leave, but I would advice you to take it easy over the next couple of days, those ribs should bother you quite a bit' the nurse said before leaving the hospital-room.

'Thanks' I said after her. 'Finally, I can't wait to get home again'

'Yeah, me too, to my home that is'

'Oh right, I almost forgot about that. You don't have to stay you know, I think I'll manage to get home by myself'

'How?' Doug asked but I had a feeling that he already knew my answer.

'Ehm, the bus…?'

'No way, I've got my car outside, I'll drive you home'

'Are you sure? You've already done way too much for me and I don't want to be keeping you from other things'

'I'm sure, I promise. Now put some clothes on and we'll get out of this place'

As I heard him say "I promise" something stirred inside me and a small memory came flooding back. He had promised that he would keep me safe, even when he didn't know me. I don't know why, but somehow I could find comfort in those two words that he'd uttered. I did feel a bit safer when around him.

---

'So, this is my place' I said as we walked up to my door.

'Ok, it looks nice' he said, obviously trying to be polite, while looking around.

'Oh crap!' I said out loud.

'What?' he asked sounding slightly worried.

'I've lost my key; I must have left it at the hospital or something'

'Don't you have a roommate then, I think you told me about her last time we met' he said and I could see his face turning a small shade of red.

'Yeah, usually, but she's out of town the entire weekend, man, this is so annoying.

'What should we do about this then?'

'Em, you don't have to stay, I'll find somewhere to get in, I'll just break in or something, how hard can it be?'

'You're going to break in, in your apartment, with a sprained hand and practically broken ribs? I saw you get out of the car, you hardly managed to do that'

'Oh, right, good point. Well, I'll just…ehm…'

'I'll do the breaking and entering part and you'll just explain everything to the cops when they come to arrest me'

'I happen to be a very experienced burglar, thank you very much' I said trying to look cocky.

He looked me with a look of 'yeah right' on his face before speaking. 'Ok, that's just to easy…lets just do this'

'Fine'

About five minutes later we were both sat on the steps outside my door, feeling somewhat defeated.

'So, I guess being burglars isn't really our thing' Doug said and leaned fully on the door behind him.

'No, might have to re-think that career' I laughed slightly at the entire situation.

'True' he laughed with me. 'Now, let's go'

'What? Where?'

'I'm starving so I'm taking you out for lunch, after, well, we'll just see how we solve this little problem, shall we?'

'Sounds good' I said as he stood up. 'Would you mind helping me up, I've been sitting down for too long, I think my body's stuck like this'

'Give me your hands' he said and placed himself in front of me, legs on either side of mine.

'You look like your going to pull an elephant on its feet or something, standing like that' I chuckled.

'Well, maybe I am'

I gasped at his remark. 'Geez, you really know how to make a girl feel special, don't you?'

'Another one of my natural talents' he said proudly and grabbed my hands, slowly dragging me onto my feet.

'Thanks' I said as I was finally in standing position. 'Now this elephant can officially move freely again'

'Well, I've always thought that you should set wild animals free'

'Mission completed then'

We drove to the nearest McDonalds for a healthy lunch consisting of about half the menu. After finishing our food we drove over to his place but stopped in front of the entrance.

'Are you sure you're ok with going in here?'

'Yeah, I think so' I said taking a deep breath. 'Might as well get it over with'

'Be strong' he said in a voice so silly it made me burst out in laughter yet again. He really had a weird effect on me, uncontrollable fits of laughter, whenever and I couldn't stop them.

We walked over to the elevator and stepped in as it reached the ground floor. I felt my face blush as I remembered what had happened in here last time, and focused my eyes on the floor the entire ride. When we reached his floor, I heard him clear his throat and looked up at him.

'At least we didn't get stuck this time' he said shrugging his shoulders.

'That's true' I agreed. 'Not that that wasn't fun'

I watched him turn a deep shade of crimson red before quickly studying the carpet beneath him. I smiled at his reaction.

'That's what you get for calling me an elephant'

---

'Do you want to stay here for a while? I mean, until you figure out how to get back in and stuff' he asked as he took my jacket.

'If it's ok, but if it's not, just tell me and I'll totally understand'

'Its cool, I like having company here'

'Ok, cool'

'So, what do you want to do?'

'I haven't got a clue; wanna watch a movie or something?'

'Sure' he said leading the way in to the living-room. 'Oh, I've got the perfect movie'

'Tell me, tell me… the suspense is killing me' I said in a theatrical voice.

'What would you say if I said: it's not about the sex'

'I'd say: Ok, so I got into it for the sex, but it's not about that anymore'

'Yay, you catch on quickly' he smiled

'Of course I do. You've seriously got it?'

'Yep, exclusive DVD-edition'

'That is so cool' I said amazed.

'Want to watch it?'

'Hell yes!'

We sat down on the sofa and started to watch the movie, talking along with all the lines.

'I don't think I want to be a cop anymore' Doug started

'Then what do you want to be?'

'I want to be an actor'

'You're gay. I can deal with that' I finished off, trying my best not to burst out laughing.

'This is so much fun; I've never met anyone who knew this movie as well as I do'

'Me neither, its pretty cool'

'Yeah, pretty cool'

**Doug's pov**

We sat like that the entire movie, just running lines and laughing and it amazed me how well we got along. We barely know each other, but at the same time, it feels like we do.

I watched her laugh at one of the final scenes, and then let out a small yawn. I followed her lead and realised that I was really tired, it had been an eventful day and not having had much sleep last night was beginning to get to me.

I woke up a couple of minutes later and realised that the movie was over and that I'd slept through the ending. I got up and turned it off, and then returned to the sofa where I sat down next to a sleeping Sophie. She looked so peaceful and I couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming about.

I relaxed into the sofa and grabbed two blankets and pulled one over Soph and the other over myself, slowly falling asleep again.


	5. Dreams

It's pretty short, but it's all I've got. There will be more when I get back on Thursday.

**Chapter five:**

'_No, stay away from me!' I scream as I drag myself over the floor. 'Don't hurt me anymore'_

'_I'm not going to hurt you baby…' he says as he walks closer. 'We're only going to have some fun'_

'_Please…'I begin but stop when I see the familiar flash of rage in his eyes. _

'_Shut up!'_

_I sob and let out a small yelp as my back hits the wall. I have no where to go, I'm stuck and he's only getting closer and closer. _

'_No where to run now. I've told you before Sophie, You can't hide from me, I will always be around' he said as he pulled me too my feet. _

'_Josh…plea…' I started but was quickly silenced by Josh grabbing me around the neck. _

'_No where to run, no where to run' he spoke to himself almost in a trance-like state, as he carried me over to the bed. _

'_NO!! Josh please, don't!' I scream as I try to kick myself free from his tightening grip. _

'_Don't!' _

'_Sophie!' I hear as I'm being slammed into the wall once again. 'Sophie wake up'_

'_Please don't…'_

'_Don't hurt me anymore'_

_-------_

'Sophie! Wake up!' I said and tried to carefully shake her. She had been stirring for about half an hour now but the last couple of minutes had been filled with her talking and even screaming.

I sat up next to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, once again to wake her up. 'Sophie!'

Suddenly her eyes flickered open and she looked at me with panic in her eyes.

'Get away from me' she said and tried to get free from my grip and the blanket around her.

'Hey, it's ok' I said slowly. 'It's only me, you're safe'

I felt her calm down a bit but she was still shaking so I kept my hands on her shoulders, repeating the words over and over.

When she finally stopped shaking it was like all her strength disappeared and she collapsed into my arms. I held her close, muttering words of comfort when she spoke again, this time into my chest.

'Thank you'

'It's ok. Don't worry, you are safe here'

'I know' she said and let out a small sigh.

I lay back on the couch again and pulled her with me. She remained close and refused to let go of her embrace, and we stayed like that until I heard her breathing become slower.

I felt her chest rise and fall at the same pace as mine and the rhythm of it sent me to sleep as well.

**Sophie's pov**

I woke up the next morning with last night's nightmare still fresh in mind. I refused to open my eyes for a minute or two, and just stayed still trying to process it again. It was a weird feeling having these kinds of dreams about someone I used to love, and I wasn't really sure how I should deal with it.

I finally opened my eyes and realised that I was lying only inches away from Doug. I smiled as I felt his arms around me and remembered how he'd calmed me down during the night. Even though we didn't know each other, I had to admit that I liked laying this close to him.

I gave him a quick peck on the cheek before returning to my spot on his chest and going back to sleep.

**Doug's pov**

I was awakened by Sophie moving slightly in my arms and for a second I wondered if I should let go, but resisted. I kept my eyes closed when she suddenly kissed me on the cheek. It took a lot not to move when she did so, and I waited until she lay back down to actually react to it.

I realised that I was smiling, and was quite surprised over that fact. I hardly knew her and yet, here I was holding her in my arms and smiling when she kissed me. It was way too early in the morning to try and understand something like this, I decided and went back to sleep.

About an hour later I woke up again, but this time by the smell of food. I sat up and realised that Sophie was gone and figured that she must be in the kitchen.

'Morning' I said as I walked up to her.

'Good morning sunshine' she said happily.

'What's with the happy-mood?'

'No reason, I'm just happy today'

'Ok, what are you cooking?' I continued trying to sneak a peak.

'Don't look, it's a surprise' she said and stood in front of it. 'Sit down, and it'll be ready soon'

'May I ask why you're cooking for me?'

'To thank you a bit. You've done so much for me over the last days, I just felt that this was the least I could do'

'Cool, I'm starving' I added with a smile.

'Me too, here you go' she said and placed a plate in front of me. 'I hope you'll like it'

'I'm sure I will'

---

'Geez, I'm stuffed' I heard her say and turned my head back to her.

'Me too. But it was so worth it'

'Thanks. Is it ok if I use your shower quickly, I feel kind of disgusting' she said with a small chuckle.

'Sure, you know where it is, and there should be towels in the cupboard next to the sink'

'Great, thanks'

As she walked into the bathroom for her shower I started to clear up in the kitchen. After finishing I realised that she wasn't that far out when she said she felt disgusting, I could totally relate, and I felt myself longing for a shower and some clean clothes.

A couple of minutes later she stepped into the living-room wearing nothing but a towel, ending about mid thigh. I knew I was staring but I couldn't take my eyes of her, she looked beautiful.

'Ehm' I heard her say and I quickly focused my eyes on her face instead of the more exposed parts.

'Oh, sorry, I just…' I began but stopped when I saw her smile. She was definitely enjoying this.

'I was just wondering if I could borrow some clothes or something. I know I ask for a lot, but I really don't want to wear my other clothes another day'

'Yep, sure' I said and walked ahead of her into the bedroom. 'These should fit you, I guess, I'm not that good with sizes and stuff like that'

'They look perfect, thanks'

'Do you want like a pair of jeans or something? I don't know what were doing today, so it might be good'

'Yeah, sure, if you have any that fit me' she said with a small smile.

'These should be ok, I hope'

'Thanks'

'I'm going to jump into the shower as well, so you can get changed in here if you want to'

'Ok'

**Sophie's pov**

When Doug left the room I dropped the towel and started to put on his clothes. It felt strange wearing his clothes, but at least they were good looking, I thought as I looked into the mirror.

I was wearing a pair of jeans that actually fit me and some random t-shirt with a skate-print on it.

I drew my hair back into a messy pony-tail and then laughed when I realised who much I looked like a guy with these on and walked back into the living-room to watch some TV until Doug came out of the shower.

'They seem to fit you pretty well' I heard him say and quickly turned around.

'Oh geez, I didn't see you coming' I started. 'Yeah, they fit really well actually, thanks again' I continued trying my best not to look at his upper body.

'No problem. I'm just going to put some clothes on and then we can do something'

'Sounds good' I said and exhaled a bit when he left the room. He was fit, really fit and I couldn't help but blush when I thought about it. I was weird like that, it didn't bother me at all when I was the one in the towel, but the other way around and I was acting like a staring fool.

'So, what do you want to do today?' he asked when he came back in.

'No idea. Want to go for a walk or something?'

'Why not' he said and pulled on a hoody and handing me one as well. 'Here, it might be cold'

'Thanks' I said and then laughed.

'What's so funny?' he asked with a confused look on his face.

'It's just that everything you say to me, I seem to respond with "thanks". I just thought it was funny'

'Ok… I think that I'll just stick with my initial remark'

'Which one?'

'Weirdo' he added with a smirk.

'Haha, at least I'm proud of my weirdness'

'Hey, I never said I wasn't proud of my weirdness, I just think yours is even worse'

'It'll grow on you' I said as he closed the door behind us. 'I promise'

'I can't wait'

We walked to a nearby park before I realised something pretty obvious.

'Have you realised that we're dressed practically the same?'

'Huh? Eh no' he said and looked at his own clothes and then at mine. 'That, on the other hand, is funny'

'Slightly amusing' I agreed and chuckled a bit. 'We're like the double-mint twins'

'Yeah, I've always wanted a twin'

'No way? Me too'

'Cool' he said with a huge smile and a hint of something mischievously in his eyes. 'Close your eyes'

'What? Why?'

'You'll see, just do it'

'Fine' I said and closed them trying to prepare for what's to come. I stood like that for a couple of seconds waiting but nothing happened.

'Doug? Are you still here? I'm opening my eyes now'

'Do so' he said quietly.

I hesitantly opened my eyes but instantly regretted it. The second I did I was hit in the face by a huge pile of wet leaves.

'Ahhh' I yelled at the top of my voice. 'Doug, what the…' I continued but was cut of by yet another pile thrown at me.

'That's it, you are so going down!' I said and ran after him grabbing as many leaves as I could.

'Come and get me!' he teased making me run even faster.

'Oh, shit' I heard him say as I closed in on him and raised my arms.


	6. It's a special way of walking

I'm sorry for the wait. I got back from London yesterday but fell asleep and didn't wake up until now. But, here it is, for your pleasure...

Haha, I find myself so entertaining today…anyone know where it's from??

Anyway, some of you may recognize a few things in this one, as I used them in butterflies and now need them back. Haha, I'm stealing from myself, lovely...

Thanks for the reviews, I love them:D

Another ps: sorry for taking so long on the instant sequel, I've got my sister helping me with it, so everybody boo her, it's her fault…

No, its not, I'm only joking. It on its way tough. Soon.

**Chapter six: It's a special way of walking**

'How the hell do you run in these things?' I asked holding up the jeans and trying to keep them from falling off. 'I'm showing my underwear to everyone'

'It's a special way of walking' Doug explained as he came up to me. 'Like this, look' he continued showing me how to walk. 'And besides, you can't wear underwear like that with jeans like this, it just doesn't work'

'What…I'm a girl, I can't wear boxers like you do'

'Naa, you're probably right…and your knickers are way hotter than my boxers'

'Well thank you…but, have you been looking at my knickers mister?'

'I might have, its hard not to with those jeans' he laughed

'Alright then, I expect to see you in only boxers later then, to even the score a bit'

'Oh, interested in my body are you…I feel slightly offended, there's more to me than just my good looks you know' he said with a fake pout.

'You are pretty fit, I can admit that. But the first time we met I didn't think much about it'

'Yeah, that's true' he began blushing ever so lightly. 'Do we need to talk about that?'

'I don't know, do we?' I answered blushing to.

'Well, we met, got stuck in an elevator, had sex…'

'Mind-blowing sex' I quickly filled in causing him to look at me with a small smile.

'Yeah, mind-blowing sex, and then we met again. Maybe it's as easy as that'

'Maybe it is…At lest we've talked about it now'

'Yep'

'So, wanna continue?'

'Continue what?'

'This' I said and threw my remaining leaves at him.

With a look of shock on his face he said: 'Oohh, cheeky. You just wait…'

'Wait for what?' I asked innocently.

''This' he said imitating my voice as he quickly stepped forward lifting my up on his shoulder and walking of towards a huge leave-pile'

'No! Doug out me down! This is not fair'

'You started it' he said as he came to a stop in front of the pile. 'It's not in my hands anymore'

I took a deep breath, trying to prepare for what was to come and seconds later I felt myself flying through the air and landing face-first in the leaves. I let out a muffled sound but didn't move.

I heard Doug laughing from somewhere behind me but when I didn't move he suddenly stopped.

'Hey, Soph, are you ok?' he asked with a slightly worried tone to his voice. 'I didn't mean to hurt you'

'You didn't hurt me' I say as I slowly turn around. 'I was just too tired to move, and with the lovely smell of rotten leaves, I just couldn't…'

'Haha, funny' he said reaching out his hand for me to grab. 'Here, I'll help you'

'Thanks' I said but instead of pulling myself up I pulled him down on top of me.

'Hey!' he said playfully slapping his own face. 'I should have seen that one coming'

'You should have…I'm actually quite disappointed in you'

'Really?' he said moving closer grabbing a handful of leaves.

'Oh, no…I'm gonna get it aren't I?'

'Yep'

I closed my eyes again, preparing for the next shower of leaves but when it didn't come I looked up and found Doug looking at me. He was still leaning on his elbows, to keep most of his weight of me, but we were still lying very close. So close that I could feel his warm breath as it tickled my cheek.

**Doug's pov**

We were so close right now that I could feel her heart-beat and she could probably feel mine. I wondered if she felt it jump slightly when she smiled at me, or if it was just me.

I moved my hands closer to her body to take as much weight of her as possible and when I looked back up I couldn't help myself anymore. I had to kiss her.

I leaned closer and gave her a small questioning look which she answered with another smile.

The second out lips touched all the memories from the elevator came back to me and I couldn't help but giggle into the kiss.

'Are my kissed that funny?' I heard her mumble as she pulled away slightly.

'I was just thinking about our last kiss'

'Oh' she said and then giggled. 'I can feel that'

'What do you…?' I began when I realised what she was taking about. 'Oh, sorry'

'Its ok, I'll take it as a sign that you're enjoying this'

'At least you can tell that I like it, how am I supposed to know if you are?'

'Trust me, I am' she said and placed a hand around my neck pulling me closer.

'I trust you' I said and felt her lips brush against mine gently.

I pulled her ever closer and shivered when she moaned quietly into the kiss. I ran my tongue across her lower lip, begging her to let me in and deepened the kiss even more when she did so. We stayed like that for a while and I could feel myself getting more and more exited. I carefully stroked her stomach and up her ribs stopping at the bandage wrapped around her. She noticed my hands stopping and pulled away for a second.

'Does it hurt?' I asked and gently placed my hand on her skin again.

'No, not really, especially not now' she said and ran her own hand down my chest.

'Good' I said and bit my lip as she did it again. 'Want to go back to mine?'

'Sure, it is a bit public here'

'Right' I chuckled standing up and pulling her up with me. 'Let's go'

'Can't we walk a bit faster' she began. 'I'm really in the mood for some mind-blowing sex right now'

'And I'm not?' I answered with a surprised look on my face. 'I can't wait to get home'

'Me neither' she said and pulled me along into a light run.

---

When we stepped out of the elevator on my floor I couldn't help it but carefully pushed her towards the wall. I traced her neck with small kisses before placing them on her lips again, leading into another passionate kiss. Sophie pulled me closer and I placed my hands under her bum to lift her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and started to kiss my neck as I stumbled towards the door.

After finally finding the right key we fell in through the door and up against the wall next to it. I slowly traced her stomach and with one swift move I pulled her t-shirt off. I moved my hands around back and took her bra of as well. When I placed my hands on her breasts she let out a small moan and pulled away from our kiss with a smile.

'Do we always have to have sex like this?'

'Always? As far as I can remember we've only had sex once, unless there's something you're not telling me'

'Haha, I just wanted to be a bit adventurous and different'

'Sure, what did you have in mind?'

She leaned closer and whispered in my ear leaving me with a surprised look on my face.

'How the hell do you do that?'

'I'll show you'

'I can't wait'

'On to the bedroom then' she said and slapped me on the bum.

'I feel like a horse when you keep slapping me like that'

'Its still payback for the elephant-thing'

'Don't get me wrong' I said with a sheepish grin. 'I'm not complaining'

'Cheeky?'

'Very cheeky'

---

'Wow!' I managed to get out as I collapsed on top of her. 'That was like, wow'

'Yeah, I know. We are really good at this sex-thing'

I rolled of her and propped myself up on my arm to get more comfortable.

'True, oh so true' I said as I slowly traced patterns on her stomach.

'That tickles'

'Good'

'Good?'

'Yup'

'You're weird'

'So are you' I snickered. 'But I like it'

'I like it too' she said moving closer. 'You need new pillows'

'Random or what?'

'I'm good at random'

'My pillows rule and you know it'

'Mine are better'

'Wanna play the question-game?' I asked with a smile.

'Like I ask a question and you answer it and then the opposite?'

'Something like it'

'Sure, you go first'

'Do you believe in love at first sight?'

'I don't know really. I would like to but I'm not sure I actually do. Maybe I believe in some sort of love at first sight. But not the 'I want to marry you right here' love at first sight'

'Interesting'

'Just wait there's more where that came from'

'Ok, shoot'

'Well, obviously there is such a thing as attraction at first sight and maybe chemistry at first sight. And I suppose that that can be considered as some form of love. I think that you fall in love with the right person several times. There's the first instant 'I like you' phase. But I don't think that that phase can turn into love unless you really get to know the person.

Because the person you meet for the first time is not always the same person three months down the road. And that's when, if it's right, you fall in love again. You fall in love with the smallest things, and really see the person that you're with. Basically'

'I guess that you have thought a lot about that?'

'Not really, I'm just saying what comes to mind. Are you following me?'

'I actually think that I am. I do feel a bit enlightened'

'Then I guess my mission is complete. I have spread my religion to yet another unforeseen stranger'

'World dominance next then?' I smiled.

'Always'

'Ok, your turn. Ask away'

'Weirdest pick-up line someone ever used on you?' Sophie said with a smile. 'This could be fun'

'Hm, ok, are you an overdue book? Because you've got FINE written all over you!'

'Haha, that one was fun. What about this one: Damn, I'm glad I'm not blind!'

'Someone actually used that one on you?'

'Yup, made me feel all special and stuff'

'Baby you must be tired because you've been running through my mind all night!' I said trying to sound seductive.

'Oh, god, that is so cheesy. Have you ever used that one? I feel bad for the girl'

'I haven't, but I know people who have'

'Ok, this one then: I have Skittles in my mouth, wanna taste the rainbow?'

'I'd fall for that one for sure'

'I'm sure you would' she giggled.

'It's a good thing I have my library card, because I'm checking you out'

'All yours are about books, have you noticed that?'

'I know they're great when you pick up girls in the library' I began. 'Which I do so often'

'I may not be Fred Flintstone but I can sure make your bed rock!' Sophie said trying to sound manly. 'It's more for guys, but I find it funnier if a girl uses it'

'True. You know what, all these pick-up lines are getting me in the mood again'

'In the mood for what?' she asked oblivious.

'Are you going to make me say it?'

'Absolutely'

'Fine, in the mood for hot, sweaty, steamy, unbelievable sex'

'You forgot amazing, spectacular and mind-blowing'

'Sorry, my mistake'

'No worries' she said and straddled my waist. 'I got the picture'

She bent down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips which I hungrily returned. She deepened the kiss and I pulled her even closer before swinging her around and placing myself on top.

'All those curves! And me with no brakes!' I added before kissing her again.

'Yay, I liked that one' she responded in between kisses. When I entered her she let out a small moan that got louder as I picked up the pace.

'Faster' I heard her say which encouraged me even more. I felt myself closer and closer to the edge and I could tell that she was too. After the last few thrusts I felt her coming and seconds later I followed, breathing heavily.

'I'm glad you don't have any brakes' she whispered before I pulled out.

'So am I'

---

End A/N: Got any ideas for this one that you wish to share? If so, please do, I need all the help I can get. // Sofie


	7. Why not?

**Chapter seven: Why not?**

'So, last night was fun' I said and got out of bed.

'Yeah it was' he smiled and then frowned as his stomach made a growling sound. 'Are you hungry?'

'I'm starving'

'Breakfast?'

'Totally'

We walked into the kitchen and ate breakfast in silence. I didn't really know why I didn't say anything, it just didn't feel right. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was kind of relaxing.

'I need to go back home soon' I said quietly. 'I really appreciate everything you've done for me, but I have my own home too'

'I know, I'll drive you later if you need me too'

'No, its ok. Like I said, you've done enough for me.'

'Ok, if you're sure' he said and shrugged his shoulders.

'I am' I replied. 'Is it ok if I borrow you clothes for a while longer? You'll have them back, washed and everything tomorrow'

'Sure, no problem'

I helped him clean up in the kitchen and then walked around the apartment a couple of times trying to find my belongings. While doing so Doug sat on the couch following me with his eyes, I couldn't put my finger on it, but something had changed between us.

**Doug's pov**

I sat there and watched Sophie finding all her stuff for a couple of minutes. It felt really weird that she was leaving. It felt like we'd been living in this bubble for so long now, I wasn't sure how it'd be like without her.

But on the other hand, she had to leave sometime.

'I think that's it' I heard her say and I snapped out of my thoughts.

'Oh, ok. Are you sure about me not driving you?'

'Yeah, don't worry about it. I'll call you tonight or something'

'Do that'

'I'll se you around'

'Yeah'

And with me still sitting there, she left and closed the door behind her. A part of me felt like I should go after her while the other told me this was for the best. After all, we don't even know each other that well. Maybe we could go back to being almost like something normal now.

I didn't know why I didn't think of us as a couple. Sure we liked each other, but we don't know the other well enough.

I let out a loud sigh as I turned on the TV and chose some random music-show. Finally, I thought, something that can take my mind of all of this.

**Sophie's pov**

After leaving Doug's I walked down to the bus-station and took the one that stopped not to far from my own apartment. When I got home I quickly greeted my roommate and disappeared into my room to get changed and have a shower.

I showered for about half an hour, trying to straighten out my confused head with the help of the warm water. When I stepped out I felt slightly refreshed but the thought about me and Doug still stayed on my mind. Directly outside the bathroom I found a wrinkled note taped to the hall mirror. Great, I thought to myself, I get the apartment to myself. Even though I liked my roommate, it was nice to be alone every once in a while.

I put on some fresh clothes and walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat when I heard someone knock on the door. Confused about who it might be I opened it carefully but I was no where ready for the person who stood there.

'Josh…'

---

---

---

'Hey, babe' he said with a small smile. A smile that I once used to call my own, and all it did now was send chills down my spine. I took a deep breath, trying to control my fear before opening my mouth to speak.

'What are you doing here Josh?'

'I' he began taking a step towards me, which I instantly responded too by taking one myself. 'Don't be like that'

'Be like what?' I said as I felt anger flow through me again. 'You almost killed me last time, or have you forgotten about that?'

'I'm sorry about that' he pleaded walking even closer. 'I was drunk then, I didn't mean it'

I clenched my fist around the cold metal handle as if trying to draw some form of strength from it. My pulse was racing and my breathing more and more strained.

'That's not an excuse' I said quietly.

'Please just let me in. I just want to talk to you'

'Do I have a choice?' I asked swallowing hard.

To this he only looked at me with unreadable eyes. I stared at him for what seemed like minutes while trying to remember where I put my phone. The fear that I felt when I saw him again was now threatening to take over and all I wanted to do was run. Just run and leave him. But I soon realised that I didn't have anywhere to run, he was blocking the only way out, and I let out a loud sigh.

I had to let him in.

'Sure' I said hesitantly. 'But if you do anything I'm calling the police, got it?'

'Ok, ok, chill'

I ignored his comment and walked ahead of him into the livingroom, carefully keeping an eye on him the whole time. I took a seat on the chair and motioned for him to sit down on the couch, as far away from me as possible. I took a deep breath and was just about to talk when my phone started to vibrate. I quickly looked up at Josh and I thought that I saw a small flash of anger across his face, but decided not to think about it. It was hard enough having him here, in front of me, not knowing what he was about to do.

'Hello?' I said quietly not taking my eyes of Josh. I looked down at his hands and noticed that we was clenching and unclenching his fists. Unaware that I'd seen he caught my eye and stared back at me, with a look that once again send chills through every single part of my body. It was a look that scared to shit out of me to be honest. Not once during out year together had he even hinted such a look, and now, twice in the last ten minutes. I wasn't sure if I should be more afraid than I already was.

'Hey, it's me…Doug' I heard him say on the other line. 'I hope I'm not disturbing anything'

'Actually you kind of are' I began hesitantly. 'I'm sort of with someone right now'

'Oh, sorry' he answered in a confused tone. I could tell that he was slightly hurt by my words. 'I'll just call you back some other time'

'No wait' I said quickly, not wanting to be completely alone with Josh. 'Its and old friend, that I haven't seen in a while' I began trying to think of what to tell him to make him understand. 'We had a falling out a couple of years ago; remember I told you, she called me an elephant and all that'

'Ok?' he sighed. 'Should I remember…Oh?'

'So, you remember then?'

'Is he there with you?' he asked quietly catching on surprisingly fast.

'Yep'

'Inside your apartment?'

'Yep'

'I'm on my way' he said and I could hear him walking around. 'Don't worry; I'll be there as quickly as I can'

'Ok, I'll see you on Sunday then. Bye'

'Don't worry' I heard him say again before I hung up. I took a deep breath and turned back towards Josh. I wasn't as scared anymore, I knew that someone knew where I was this time, and the thought of that made me feel strangely calm.

'Talk' I said coldly looking my eyes at him.

'I'm truly sorry for what I did' he began again. 'I was drunk and I was angry and...'

'And you decided to beat the crap out of me'

'I'm…ahh, it's not like this is easy for me'

'Easy for you' I spat. 'What the hell! Do you think it was easy for me being left alone and bleeding without anyone to find me?'

All of a sudden I was overcome with this sense of strength. I stood up from the chair and walked up to where he was sat.

'You treated me like shit for a year and I let you get away with it. But never again'

'Hey, I didn't…'

'Yes you did. But that's a part of the past now, I'm over it. I'm over you' I said and felt myself getting stronger by every word that came out of my mouth.

'You don't mean that' he said also standing up. 'You told me that you loved me'

'So did you' I hissed back. As he took a step towards me I did the same but was stopped by the edge of the coffee-table cutting into the back of my legs.

'You promised me' he said coldly and moved his face so he was only inches away from my own.

'You're drunk' I realised when the alcohol-smell reached my nose. 'I want you out of here, right now'

'Make me'

Hearing this remark filled me with such anger I thought I was going to explode. I would never let myself be talked to like that again; I refuse to be a victim.

'Leave, right now' I said sternly pointing to the door.

'You're a bitch…' I heard him begin but before he could finish his sentence I felt a wave of relief flow through my body as my fist came into contact with his nose. He raised his hands to his face and stumbled back a few steps.

'What the fuck' he mumbled.

'I said, get out!' I repeated walking towards him, enjoying my newfound strength. As I came within his reach he launched himself at me with such force it took me by surprise, and when we hit the floor I felt the air being knocked out of me. I felt a burning sensation rage though me the second of the impact and I realised that this wasn't exactly good for my ribs.

I quickly rolled away from him and with the help of the table I managed to stand up again. He motioned to do the same but was stopped by me kicking him in the gut, making him crumble to the floor.

'I told you I'd never let you hurt me again'

'You'll pay for this' he hissed through his hands. 'Trust me'

Just then I heard a series of hard knocks at the door followed by loud voices. Apparently Doug brought reinforcements with him. I didn't dare to look away from Josh so I stayed right where I was, leaning on the table clutching my aching ribs.

'Sophie?!' I heard his voice call as the door burst open. 'Soph, are you…?' he continued but stopped when he reached the living-room followed by two uniformed officers.

'Mam, are you ok?' one of them asked as he looked around the room.

'Yeah, I'll be fine' I sighed relieved that I wasn't alone anymore.

'Did this man try to hurt you?'

'Yes' I said shortly not knowing what else to say.

'That's the guy I told you about' Doug filled in. 'the one who beat the crap out of her a couple of days ago'

'Seems like she did a pretty good job of that herself this time' the other officer said as he looked at Josh who was still on the floor. 'You're going to have to come down to the station to give a statement about all of this'

'Yeah sure' I said taking my hand of the table trying to steady myself. I wobbled a bit though, which Doug noticed and he came up to me and put and arm around me to help me stand.

'I think she needs to see a doctor first. Is it ok if we do that first and then come down to the station?'

'Sure, we'll be waiting for you' the officers agreed and left the apartment with a struggling Josh in-between them.

The moment the door closed Doug turned to me and carefully pushed a few slings of stay hair out of my face. 'Are you ok?'

'Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks for coming to my rescue, again'

'At the looks of it, you did a pretty good job of that yourself' he said with a huge grin on his face.

'I don't know where it came from' I replied. 'I just did it'

'I'm proud of you' he said and I looked up at him with a confused look on my face.

'Proud? Why?'

'You didn't let him get to you again. You told me that you'd never let yourself be treated like that again, and when it came down to it, you stood up to him'

'Yeah, I guess that's right' I nodded. 'Thanks for coming anyway'

'I promised I'd take care of you, didn't I?' he said quietly as he guided me out of the apartment.

His statement left me deep in thought. How come this person, a guy I hardly knew, could leave me feeling like I didn't have a care in the world? It scared me a bit, mostly because I knew I couldn't rely on him forever.

But for once, I felt like I might be ok by myself. If anything, this experience had thought me that much. I was capable of a lot more that I thought.


	8. AN

Once again I am sorry for taking so long on this one. I'm just completely and totally out of ideas for it.

So, I'm focusing on my others for a couple of days, while trying to fix this one.

If you have any ideas or anything really, let me know, as of right now, anything can happen in this story.

And Shealtiel, I loved your idea and I plan on using it, I just have to reach a point in the story where I actually can.

Thanks for being so patient with me. :D

X

Sofie


	9. chocoextravaganzalittleraspberrysurp

**So, i know its been a long time since the last post... And i thought about putting it on hold until i got more ideas, but then i got all inspired and i couldn't put it on hold. Its just to much fun to write:D**

**---Hope you like it!**

**Chapter eight: choco-extravaganza-little-raspberry-surprise**

'So'

'So…' I said back shifting my weight from one foot to the other, not looking at him as we spoke.

'It's been a weird day'

'Yup, it always seem to end up like that when we're together'

'Maybe we're cursed or something' Doug said with a small smile.

'More like me then' I smiled back. 'Bad luck is a synonym to my name these days'

'Na, its not so bad' he began and I could see that he was thinking hard to come up with the right words. 'Everyone has a bit of bad luck every now and then'

'I suppose so' I said back and finally locked up into his blue eyes. Wait, scratch that, his piercing blue eyes that locked with mine and made it impossible to look away.

'Why are you looking at my eyes?' he suddenly asked with a light chuckle. 'I know they're pretty and all, but…'

'I don't really know' I quickly responded and tried to hide my blushing cheeks. 'Can I be completely honesty with you?'

'Sure'

'You've got what me and my friends call porn-eyes'

'Huh?'

'Wait, let me explain. It's like when you've got these eyes that can say anything. You look into them and you can't look away. It's like they pierce through the entire you and can see anything you think and feel. If that makes any sense. And the porn-eyes name, is just, well, if you have that ability and you want to use it for, say sexual encounters and such, you are most likely very very good at insinuating it using only your eyes.'

'So it's a compliment?'

'Yeah, I suppose it is'

'In that case, thanks' he said quietly and I could hint a small tone of red spread across his cheeks.

I smiled at the sight and then looked to my right and left to see if there was any cars coming our way before whe crossed the street. Me and Doug were on our way from the police-station were we had spent most of the morning, it was now close to three and I could feel and actually hear my stomach rumbling.

I chuckled lightly at the sound which made Doug, once again, focus his attention to me.

'What are you laughing at?'

'My stomach, its making funny noises' I said and couldn't help but smile at the childish tone of my words.

'I know what you mean' he said with a smile. 'My tummy is doing them to'

'Your tummy? We sound like we're 5 or something'

'Yeah, I just realised, not that it bothers me, I had a lot of fun when I was 5'

'True, very true' I started while thinking about what he just said. 'I think we'd be a lot happier if we acted like we did when we were young more often'

'You really mean that?' he asked with a cheeky look to his face.

'Yeah I do, why?'

'Because there's a playground over there that I wouldn't mind checking out' he continued causally.

I twisted my head towards where he was pointing and a huge smile spread across my face.

'Oh, it's got those huge swings, I love those!'

'Really? Me too'

'First one there wins, looser has to buy the other one ice-cream?'

'You are so on'

'On three then, 1, 2…'

'Hey, that's cheating' I heard him yell behind me.

I ran up to the biggest swing in the place and threw myself on it, clutching my stomach from laughing so hard. I lay there for a couple of seconds, panting for air until Doug finally joined me on the swing next to me.

'What took you so long?' I asked sitting up.

'Very funny' he smirked. 'But, I can't take a loss, even if the opponent cheated'

'Fine, I admit that I cheated, I'll buy you and ice-cream to make it up to you?'

'I'll forgive you if I get the biggest one they have'

'You now what, I just remembered something' I said looking around the park until my eyes found what I was searching for. 'When I was I kid, there used to be an ice-cream vendor around here who had the bestest ice-cream ever'

'I know I remember that. My favourite was always the choco-extravaganza…'

'Little-raspberry-surprise' we ended together before bursting out laughing.

'You too?'

'Yup, I haven't had one in years though' Doug said with a longing look towards the stand.

'Me neither, want one?'

'Seriously? You don't have to ask me twice' he said and sprinted off towards where the stand was standing. I smiled at the sight and found myself enjoying this day more and more by the minute. It had started of weird and then turned into something quite scary, but still, here I was, laughing and playing around in a playground, without a care in the world.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Doug call me and quickly jumped of the swing. I decided to go with the flow of the entire day and skip over to him, laughing all the way at my childishness and the fun I was having.

---

'I think that they've actually gotten bigger over the years' Doug said seriously as he looked at the ice-cream in front of him.

'Ehm, yeah' I said looking at my own. I looked at Doug's and then back at mine again and couldn't help but laugh. 'How the hell are we going to eat all of this? It's like a mountain'

'Two actually' he chuckled. 'I don't even know where to begin'

'Just dig in, my life will not be complete until I manage to eat all of this'

'Mine either, it will take all of my strength, but I won't give in' he said in a kind of speaker-announcer voice.

About 25 minutes later I could hardly move anymore. My lips were so sticky from all the sugar that they were almost stuck together and I couldn't even feel my tongue anymore. So this is what it feels like to have a proper ice-cream overdose I thought to myself while looking over at Doug who seemed to be thinking the same. He just sat there, digging small caves into his ice-cream but not seeming to have enough strength to actually life the spoon to his lips.

'This mountain will be the end of me' he said with a sigh. 'I never thought I'd say it, but I can't eat anymore. I shouldn't complain though, I get to die happy and… sticky' he said while trying to put the spoon down at the table, only to get it stuck to the other hand instead.

'At least we go out with a bang' I chuckled, or tried to, everything that involved movement was a bit much right now.

'I suppose that's right' he agreed. 'Geez, I can't even move my eyes anymore, this is so weird. I feel this enormous sugar rush coming on, but I can't enjoy it, it's just too hard'

'Dude, I totally know what you mean. My biggest concern is how were going to get home though'

'Don't worry about it, I'll have someone to come and pick us up' he said while slowly reaching for his phone. 'Oh my, even pressing the buttons is hard; I can't feel my fingertips anymore'

'Bummer' I said with a small chuckle listening to him talking to the person on the other line.

'Hey, dude, can you come pick us up, we're kind of immobile at the moment?'

He nodded at something and then continued: 'Yeah, in the park, where I used to live, if you remember'

'Yup, ok, I'll see you in about half an hour then. Oh and Tom, you might want to bring the wheelbarrow'

---

'You know what?' I said and looked at Doug.

'What?'

'He's never going to be able to bring the car here, we have to move'

'Oh crap' he sighed. 'Better get started then, its going to take us a while, wont it?'

'Yeah, this is, well, an interesting situation' I said while rolling off the bench and landing on the soft grass beneath it.

'Yup, it is' he said and with a thud he landed beside me. 'Ok, we've made it this far, what now?'

'I don't know' I answered and shrugged my shoulders, as much as you can while lying down. 'Should we roll?'

'It's worth a try' Doug said and rolled over onto his stomach. He stayed like that for a couple of seconds before letting out a small grunt. 'This was not a good plan'

'Why?'

'Well, you know when you eat a lot and then some more, and get so stuffed that you can hardly move'

'Yeah, duh, it's kind of our situation' I smirked.

'Anyway, in that situation it is not very wise to put pressure on that particular area where the food ends up. It might make you want to get that food out in a not so pleasant way'

I pondered his words for a couple of second before it hit me. 'Oh crap, turn around, turn around' I yelled grabbing his shoulder to help him do it. 'I am not going home covered in your vomit'

'Oh, thank you' he said when he was back in the original position. 'That almost got ugly'

'You were very calm and reasonable though the entire ordeal though, I must say, I'm impressed'

'Thanks, I've always been one to keep my cool in pressured situations'

We stayed like that for a while, chuckling at nothing in particular and every now and then on of us would try to move but fail miserably, only leading to more laughter. I looked up at the clear-blue sky and smiled at the sight. It was one of those days that you think of when describing the perfect summer day. The sun was shining and not a single cloud blended in with all the blue above us. It was just perfect, to put it in words, just perfect.

'Dougs!' somebody suddenly shouted, breaking out comfortable silence. 'What are you up to?'

'We od'ed on ice-cream' Doug said simply. 'And now we're stuck here because none of us can move, well, anything'

'Ah, I see' the guy continued as he came up to where we were laying. 'The good old fashioned ice-cream-overdose. Haven't had one of those in a while'

'You should' I said. 'Its freaking awesome'

'Oh right' I heard Dougs voice from beside me. 'Sophie this is Tom, Tom, this is Sophie'

'Nice to meet you' Tom said and extended his arm towards me.

'It's nice to meet you too, but I won't shake your hand right now, trust me, it's for your own good'

'Yeah, don't touch our hands, it took me like ten minutes to get rid of the spoon before' Doug chuckled.

'Ok, I won't touch you then' he said with a smile. 'How did you end up on the grass then?'

'We tried to roll but it didn't work'

'I see, at least it looks like you had fun'

'Yeah' Doug said and looked at me. 'We had fun'

'Yup, yup. So Tom' I said and turned my focus on him instead. 'What's your plan to get us out of here?'

'Oh, don't worry about that. I didn't find a wheelbarrow, because who has one these days, but I brought reinforcements instead'

'Really?' Doug said and looked around. 'Where are they?'

'I left them at the playground over there. The second they saw it they got all exited and stuff, so I thought it was best to let them get it out'

'It is a very fun playground' I said thoughtfully as I watched to guys around our age jump around among the swings. 'Who are they?'

'The curly-haired one is Danny and the other one is Harry, there in the bad along with me and Tom'

'Oh, I see. Wait, what band?'

'Dude, you haven't told her about that yet?' Tom said with a laugh.

'No, I kind of forgot, besides I was waiting for you to bring it up' he said as he looked back at me.

'I'm slightly confused here' I started. 'Bring what up?'

'We're in a band together' Tom explained. 'And we're pretty successful and stuff'

'Cool, but if you don't mind, can we get going soon, I need to go to the bathroom'

'Sure, I'll get the others over here and we can lift, pull, drag maybe, well, we'll get you home somehow, don't worry'

'Should I be worried?' I whispered to Doug as Tom walked off to get the other two.

'Na, not really, well, maybe a bit' he chuckled.

'Great'

---

'So, you must be Sophie' the curly haired one said as he stopped above me. 'I'm Danny'

'Nice to meet you, how did you know my name?'

'Doug talks about you'

'Dude!' Doug said trying to reach out and punch him in the leg. A move that Danny swiftly avoided by stepping aside.

'What?' he chuckled his eyes glistening. He was clearly enjoying this. 'I just thought she should know'

'You talk about me? Hm, interesting' I said and smiled at his blushing cheeks.

'I…Well, you know…' he stuttered.

'I'm only messing with you, don't worry' I said and extended my arms upwards. 'Now Danny, show your man-strength and get me out of here'

'My man-strength you say, I'll show you'

He took a firm grip of my hands and pulled me too my feet but he didn't stop there. After that he quickly let got of my hands and grabbed my waist instead, lifting me up and placing me on his shoulder.

'Danny! What the?'

'You asked for it' he laughed while taking off in a light jog.

'Danny!' I shrieked holding on for dear life. 'Put me down this instant!'

'Why should I?' he asked cheekily.

'If you don't, I promise you, I will throw up all over you, or have you forgotten the reason why you all are here?'

'Oh crap' he said and quickly set me down on the ground again.

'Thanks' I said and turned around to see where Doug was. I noticed him being pulled up by both Tom and Harry and after a few wobbly steps he actually managed to walk on his own.

'You looked like a dear just now' I said to him when he walked up to me.

'A deer?'

'Yup, with your shaky legs and all, you just looked like a new-born deer'

'First porn-eyes and now a deer, you give weird compliments'

'I know, it's my best talent'

We walked over to the car where the others were already standing, waiting for us.

'Finally' Tom sighed. 'Now, get in and we can go'

'Where are we going?' Doug asked while opening the door for me to get in.

'To our place, you two are coming right?'

'I don't know' Doug said looking at me. 'Wanna come?'

'Sure, why not' I responded wondering what I was getting myself into. Here I was, in a car with three strangers and a guy I had only known for a couple of days. But, I decided to go with it, who knows, it might be fun.

---

'More vodka, my lady?' A very drunk Danny asked me a couple of hours later.

'Yess, please' I slurred equally drunk and raised my glass towards him. 'Thank you very much kind sir'

'You are very welcome, kind madam or whatever'

'You are funny when you're drunk' I giggled.

'So are you' he said and joined me giggling.

'What are you two giggling at?' Doug asked as he sat down next to me on the floor.

'Ehm, I haven't got a clue'

'Me neither' Danny agreed. 'Something funny'

'I see, can I join you?'

'Sure, the more the merrier' Danny shouted raising the bottle.

'Like the merry men or whatever they're called' I managed to get out in-between laughing fits.

'Not merry-men' Danny and Doug said in unison. 'I look horrible in tights'

'Ok, let's be serious for a second guys' I said as I looked around the room. My eyes landed on Tom asleep, halfway on the couch and what I thought were Harry's feet sticking out from behind the armchair. The sight made me laugh even harder but then I turned back to Doug and Danny, or D&D as I called them from now on, who sat there waiting for me to continue.

'Yes, where was I? Right, this has been so much fun' I slurred trying to remember what I wanted to say. 'But I need sleep now'

'Yes, finally, Doug said opening his half-closed eyes. 'I wanna sleep too, Danny can we stay here?'

'Danny?' he said again when he didn't answer. We both turned around and found Danny asleep on the floor.

'Oh, I'll take that as a yes' Doug said and grabbed the couch to stand up easier. 'This way'

'Oki' I said and let him pull me up from the floor. 'Lead the way!'

We stumbled towards the stairs and made it about halfway up before Doug suddenly stopped causing me to crash into him. I felt myself falling backwards before he reached out his arms and pulled me closer to him.

'You have great reflexes, mister' I said staring into his eyes.

'I know' he agreed staring back. 'Wait, look at this' he continued and closed hi eyes.

'What am I looking at?' I asked but stopped talking when he opened his eyes again.

'Ahh, porn eyes, porn eyes!' I yelled and laughed at him. 'I told you that you had them'

'So, do they work?' he asked cheekily.

'I must admit that they do most certainly'

'Splendid'

'Splendid, yes, now lead the way, I'm tired of standing' I chuckled and pushed him up the rest of the stairs and into the closest bedroom that was open. Doug twirled me around and gently pushed me up against the wall, once again looking his eyes on mine. The only difference was that this time they were filled with so much lust it made me weak in the knees, partly because of them and partly because I felt the exact same way.

I locked my arms around his neck and pulled him even closer to me, stopping my lips only inches away from his.

'Don't tease me like this' he murmured and we were now so close I could almost feel his lips vibrate as he talked.

I smiled and slowly placed my lips on his, carefully caressing them. He responded quickly and it soon turned into a kiss that sent shivers through all of my body. I moaned quietly into the kiss and felt his hand move down my body, touching the bare skin when he could.

He turned me around again and carefully moved towards the bed in the centre of the room. When I felt it against my legs I slowly broke away from the kiss and placed myself on the bed, still holding on to his hand. I smiled at him as he climbed onto the bed as well and placed himself on top of me. He gave me one more lust filled look before his lips captured mine, and once again I was lost in the kiss as it deepened.

I moved my hands along his chest and gently tugged at the hem of his t-shirt, smoothly pulling it of him and throwing it on the floor. I ran my fingers along his bare skin and let out a small shriek when he turned us around so that I was on top. He smiled at me before pulling my top of and throwing it away from us.

I quickly unbuttoned his jeans and a couple of seconds we were both only in our underwear.

'How did you do that?' I murmured while he kissed my neck slowly.

'I'm very skilled in the whole taking-jeans-off-quickly department' he answered in-between kisses.

'I can tell' I continued but was cut of by his lips catching mine once again.


	10. Are we or are we not anything?

Sorry for the wait, I've had a really bad week, so I haven't got much done at all.

**Chapter nine:**** Are we or are we not anything**

I woke up the next morning by the sun shining in through the open blinds and I quickly turned around to try and avoid it. I only managed to turn halfway though; until something beside me stopped me. I looked up from my hiding place under the covers and found Doug asleep next to me. I smiled at the sight of him, dead to the world as it appeared and then carefully rearranged his grip around my waist to that I could turn around fully.

I was now completely facing him and I couldn't fight the urge to carefully brush a couple of stray hairs out of his face. Doing so made him shuffle a bit in his sleep, but he didn't wake up. I put my head back on the pillow and relaxed, figured that I might as well go back to sleep for a little while longer. When I pulled to covers up even more I felt his arm tighten around my waist and pull me even closer. I looked at his face again trying to decide if he was actually sleeping or not, and I could swear that I heard him sigh happily.

I quickly decided that I was thinking way too much and nestled into his chest where I immediately fell asleep again.

---

'Ow' I murmured still half asleep. 'Stop poking me, I'm sleeping'

'I know and I'm waking you up, its boring being awake without you'

'Fine' I muttered and slowly opened my eyes, only to find Doug staring down at me. 'How long have you been lying like that?'

'A while'

'So, you like to watch me sleep then?' I ask with a smirk.

'It's ok' he answers and shrugs his shoulders. 'I prefer it when you're awake though'

'Good answer' I smile at him.

'So, what shall we do now?' he continues impatiently.

'I don't know, you're the one who woke my up'

'We can always do this…' he said and inched closer to me, before stopping, his lips hovering above mine.

'Are you teasing me, Mr?' I ask quietly still staring into his blue eyes.

'I might' he started and I could feel his hand move up my side, and come to a stop at y waist. 'And then again, I may not'

'What's that supposed to mean?' I say trying not to shiver from the touch of his fingers on my bare skin.

'This' he said and suddenly pulled away and started to tickle me.

'Aaaw, Stop!'

'Nope'

'I can't take this anymore' I screamed as I wriggled around underneath him. 'You have no idea the pain and torture you're putting me through' I manage to continue in-between laughing and screaming.

'Seriously?' I hear him say and when he stops tickling me for a brief moment I see my chance to get out of this. I quickly grab his hands and with a move that even surprises me, I manage to slide out from underneath him. Unfortunately I didn't plan on the floor being so close and seconds later I land with a thud on the carpet below the bed.

'Ouch' I said sitting up and rubbing my sore elbow.

'Geez' Doug said and shook his head. 'All of that just to get away from me'

'You were tickling me, what was I supposed to do?'

'A kiss would have stopped me' he stated simply.

'I bet it would' I smirked before actually realising that I was sat on the floor completely naked.

'Doug! Why didn't you tell me that I was naked?' I said and put my arms in front of me, trying to cover up a bit.

'You seriously have to ask?' he said with a knowing look. He then started to speak really slowly emphasising every syllable. 'Boy plus naked girl…do I really need to spell this out to you?'

'Ha…ha, I think I get it thank you very much' I said and stood up in front of him. 'Two can play that game though' I finished and quickly pulled the covers off the bed and wrapped them around myself instead. 'Ha'

'Hey, not fair' he pouted covering his "man-parts" with his hands.

'It's nothing I haven't seen before' I smirked before jumping back onto the bed. I crawled, very ungracefully, over the bed and finally straddled him, turning the covers into a little tent, just big enough for both of us.

'Ah' he smirked back at me. 'Have you come back for more?'

'Nope'

'Nope?'

'Yup'

'Yup?'

'Huh?'

'Huh?'

'Seriously?'

'What?'

'What?'

'Seriously?'

'Doug!' I cried and playfully slapped him on the cheek. 'You're confusing me'

'Hey' he said and slapped me back. 'You're confusing me'

'Whatever' I sighed. 'I was only trying to say that I didn't come back for more'

'Yes, and I was only trying to show my confusion over your answer'

'You + me is slightly confusing, especially at this time in the morning'

'I couldn't agree more' he nodded. 'Why can't we just be normal?? This burden is just to much for me to bear'

'Oh, come on' I giggled. 'I'm trying to say something here'

'Well then, go right ahead, I'm not going anywhere'

'Fine, we need, aww, I hate brining this up cause its such a cliché-thing to do, but I kind of have too, ok…well, I'll just say it then…'

'Ok…' he said with a confused yet amused look on his face.

'We need to talk'

'About what?'

'About this, about what we're doing here, you know'

'You mean "the talk"' he said quoting his fingers in the air.

'If you want to call it that, then fine, I just need to know some stuff'

'Shoot'

'What are we doing here? And before you complain, you're the one who said shoot, so now I'm pointing the gun and you're answering, ok?'

'Ok, I do believe that we just woke up together'

'Stop being a smartass, you know what I mean. Are we or are we not anything?'

'It depends, I suppose. All I know is this, I like to hang out with you and if I'm not mistaken you like to hang out with me. We've had sex a couple of times now, which I definitely like, and we've also just hung out, which I also liked. And without repeating myself to much, I suppose that I like to hang out with you'

I sat there taking in what he just said for a couple of seconds before answering.

'I like to hang out with you too. its just I've been through a lot these last couple of days, as you know, and I don't think I'm ready for something serious but on the other hand I don't really want something all casual and stuff and…'

'Would you like to go out with me?'

'And I just don't know what you want and I…what?'

'Would you like to go out with me?' he repeated slower this time.

'Out, with you?' I answered still not comprehending fully.

'Yeah, like on a date'

'Really?'

'Why are you so surprised? We obviously like each other, why not try it out for real?'

'I'd love to' I finally said smiling down at him.

'Really?'

'Why are you so surprised? We obviously like each other, might as well try it out'

'Ha, my sentence was nothing like that' he said clearly proud of himself.

'My mistake' I said with a small sigh. 'You heard the part where I said yes, right?'

'Oh' he said when my words got through to him. 'Right, sorry, how about tonight? I can pick you up around seven'

'Perfect, I'll see you then' I said and motioned to get off the bed again.

'But, wait' he said and grabbed me by the waist. 'You're leaving, just like that?'

'Yeah, I need to get ready for tonight'

'But…'

'No buts' I said and kissed him quickly on the lips. 'I'll see you tonight.

'Will I at least get to have sex with you tonight then?' he asked with a small pout.

'Not very likely, I never sleep with guys on the first date'

'But, you slept with me the first time we met, and we didn't even know each other then'

'Right' I said and pondered his answer for a while. 'That was different'

'So you sleep with strange guys that you don't know, the first time you meet them if you just happen to be stuck in a blacked-out elevator for several hours'

'Basically, yes' I smirked at him before it turned into a giggle. 'You called yourself strange'

'Very funny, but I am strange'

'True, so, are you ok with me leaving now?'

'Fine, but how about sex on the second date?'

'What makes you so sure that there will even be a second date?' I ask interested.

'I'm good at dates, haven't I told you? Oh, right, we've never talked about that stuff' he began but then stopped his line of thought.

'I suppose we'll have loads to talk about tonight then' I said with a smile. 'And I can't wait to see you work your date-magic on me'

'I'll have to warn you though; I'll sweep you off your feet'

'If that is the case, then I can't wait to be swept away' I declared and climbed off him and onto the floor, taking the covers with me.

'Hey' he cried once again. 'Still naked her you know'

'I know, but this is a house full of boys, you don't expect me to walk around naked here do you?' I asked and carefully tilted my head a bit while pouting. 'Cause I can if you want me too'

With those words I dropped the covers and walked over to the door, turning around as I reached it. 'It's all up to you…'

I let out a quiet laugh at the look on his face and the opened the door leading out into the hallway. I carefully stepped outside the door and breathed a sigh of relief when I realised that I was alone.

I admit that this wasn't the most thought-over plan I've ever come up with, but so far so good. I had only been standing there thinking for a couple of seconds when Doug came rushing up behind me and threw the cover around me.

'You caved' I snickered as I moved around in his arms so that I came to face him.

'Fine, I caved, but only cause I'm protective over you. Plus, you knew I'd come after you'

'I did, took you long enough though, I thought that I was going to have to look for the bathroom naked and alone'

'The bathroom ey? I'll take you' he said with a deep voice and then lifted me up on his shoulder walking off with me, leaving me with a pretty decent view of his behind.

'Doug?'

'Yes?'

'You are aware of the fact that you are still naked, right?'

'Totally, I always walk around the house naked'

'It's true, he always does' I heard someone say and when I looked up I noticed Tom coming up the stairs.

'Hi Tom'

'Hi Soph, are you ok up there?'

'A tad uncomfortable, but its ok, I don't have to walk'

'Clever' he said and took a sip from the glass in his hand.

'Hangover?' I asked quietly.

'Eh, yeah, and my back is killing me from sleeping on the floor'

'I thought you slept on the couch?' Doug said and turned around so that I was facing the other way.

'Hey Doug, turn me back'

'Oh, right sorry, but you were on the couch last night, weren't you?'

'Yeah, but Danny came and joined me and he always kicks so much in his sleep, I couldn't stand it anymore'

'Yeah, I forgot about that' Doug said thoughtfully.

'You guys are weird' I said to both of them.

'We know its kind of our thing' Tom said with a smirk. 'Now, I need to sleep, I'll see you later then'

'Yup' said and waved to him. 'Come on Doug; hurry up, my bladder waits for no one'

After I finally got to the bathroom I quickly washed my face and then got back to Doug's room where he was laying in bed watching TV. I found my clothes scattered all over the room and then got dressed.

'I'll see you around seven then?' I asked when I was about to leave.

'Yes, I'll come pick you up'

'What do I need to wear?'

'Something comfy will do'

'You're not going to be more specific that that?'

'Nope'

'Fine, comfy it is then, later dude'

'Later dudette' he finished with a smile as I walked out the door. I walked out of the house with that same huge grin all over my face, laughing a bit at the way I was behaving. I was sure looking forward to tonight, even though I didn't have a clue of what we were doing. But the thought of actually going on a real date with Doug made me feel at ease.


	11. Why don't you and I part one

**Sorry about the change between present and past ****tense in this chapter.**

**I seem to have forgotten how to write…slightly annoying, but, I hope it's readable. **

**Chapter ten: ****Why don't you and I pt. one**

Doug walked up to Sophie's door at exactly seven o'clock, feeling strangely nervous. Even though they had spent the last couple of days together, this was something different. For one, it was an actual date. He had admitted that he liked her and she felt the same way.

He could still remember that small stir inside him when she agreed to go on a date with him. In fact, just the thought of it now, put a smile on his face.

The second reason to why he was nervous was almost the same. It was a real date that he had planned, what if she didn't like it?

All kinds of questions kept soaring through his mind but the most prominent was what they would talk about. They'd never had any problem before to talk about stuff, but this was different, now they could actually get to know each other, which he looked forward to, but it still played inside his head. What if she doesn't like the real me?

After debating with himself for another minute he finally worked up the courage to knock on the door in front of him. After a couple of seconds her heard a muffled 'it's open' and decided that he should probably open the door. He did so carefully and soon found himself standing in the hallway leading into Sophie's apartment.

'Sophie? It's me, Doug'

'I'll right there, you can take a seat in the living-room if you want to' I heard her say through the door, which I presumed led to her bedroom.

I walked through the small hallway and ended up in the living-room. I looked around the rather small room and instantly noticed how homely it looked. There was a huge sofa dominating the room and a TV hanging on the wall opposite it. Other than that, the room was quite bare, a few frames filled with photos covered the walls and a very tired looking plant hovered in one of the corners.

I walked closer to one of the frames and looked at the pictures inside it when I suddenly realised that I wasn't alone in the room anymore. I spun around and came face to face with Sophie, leaning on the door-post in front of me.

'Hi' I said shyly and did some kind of wave-thing with my hand.

'Hi' Sophie responded and copied my hand-thing.

'You look really good' I said as I looked at her clothing.

'Thanks' She said and looked down at her top. 'I hope its good enough for tonight'

'It's perfect' I smiled. 'Are you ready to go?'

'Yes, I'm just going to get a shirt, and then I'm good to go'

When Sophie came back a few seconds later she was wearing a grey hood-shirt over her top. I instantly smiled when I saw it, and couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

'What are you laughing at?' She asked curiously.

'I've got that same shirt in my car, I was planning on wearing it tonight as well' I answered while walking out the door.

'Cool, we just keep doing the twin-thing, don't we?'

'I guess so, I can't complain about your fashion-sense though'

'True, so, tell me, where are we going?'

'I can't tell you that, it's a surprise'

'Really, a surprise-date, I've never been on one like that before' Soph continued when I backed out of the driveway.

'Really? Well, I hope I make a good first impression then'

'So far, you're doing great' she replied with an infectious smile that spread to my own face as well.

We drove for about 15 minutes, just sitting there in a comfortable silence before we finally reached our destination and parked the car. I got out and walked around the car to open the door for Sophie to get out. She smiled when she noticed where we were.

'You took me to Starbucks for a date?'

'Yup, but it's only the first check-point for the night' I nodded. 'I felt like a coffee would start us off in the right way'

'You read my mind' she giggled. 'I've had a coffee-craving the entire day'

'Perfect, shall we?' I asked and opened the door for her.

'We shall'

Me and Sophie walked into the café and she sat down at a table while I went and bought our coffee. When I finally held the two cups of smoking hot coffee in my hands I couldn't help but smile, I just loved the smell of it.

The same smile found its way onto Sophie's face as well when I placed the cup in front of her.

'Thanks' she said and took a long sip of it. 'Wow, this is good stuff'

'I know' I agreed. 'The best'

'What are we doing next?' she blurted out not able to hide her childlike enthusiasm.

'Stop asking me' I replied trying to sound serious. 'I – AM – NOT – TELLING – YOU'

'Fine' she said with a pout. 'Can I at least urge you to drink that a bit faster, I want to continue with the second leg of this date'

'This is my date, I set the pace'

'Two can play that came' she responded with a smug grin. 'Are you free tomorrow?'

'Yeah, sure, why?'

'Tomorrow it's my date and then I'll get to decide what we do and at what pace'

'You're taking me on a date?' I asked slightly surprised.

'Yup'

'I suppose that means that I get a second date?'

'I suppose so, now drink'

'I'm drinking as fast as I can, stop stressing me, I'm only human you know'

'It's your fault you know'

'What's my fault?'

'Me acting like this, it's a consequence of way to much coffee and not doing anything'

'Geez, we are doing something, and soon we'll be doing even more'

'Yeah' she said and blushed slightly. 'Sorry, I tend to get a bit…ehm'

'Weird?'

'Yeah, weird occasionally, you should know that by now'

'I do, I just can't believe that I momentarily forgot about your weirdness'

'Hey, you're weird to'

'You have no idea' I said sternly causing her to break into laughter again. I joined her laughter as I kept thinking about the conversation we just had. For every word she spoke, I wanted to hear more, and it was a pretty confusing feeling that I really couldn't understand.

**Sophie's pov**

After finally convincing Doug to down the rest of his coffee we were once again sat in his car on our way to the place he refused to tell me about. I found it very hard to contain my enthusiasm about being on a real date with him. I don't really know why I was behaving like that; all I knew is that spending time with him like this made me all giggly inside.

I sat there in the car, looking out the window to hide the smile that I couldn't seem to wipe. Every now and then I sneaked a look at Doug driving and my smile only grew bigger when I saw the same one on his face. During the drive none of us said that much, and for two people who always talk, it was pretty amazing, but despite the cliché surrounding it, there really wasn't any need for words.

'We're here' Doug suddenly exclaims.

'We're where?' I asked looking out at the driveway in which we'd parked.

'The second leg of the date, now if you please' He continued while opening the door for me.

'Ok…' I replied slightly confused but still very exited. 'Care to tell me where we are?'

I noticed Doug looking at me like he was trying to decide whether to tell me or not, and I stared back at him not really sure what to do either.

'This…' he began and pointed to the house in front of us. 'Is where I grew up'

'Really? It's a very nice house' I said, still unsure about why we were here.

'Come on, I'll show you why we're here' he said and grabbed my hand in his.

We walked along a small path next to the house until we reached the back-garden. I stopped, stunned at what I saw and let out a small squeal of happiness, which caused Doug to stop too.

'This is so beautiful' I said and looked around at the hundreds of flowers surrounding us.

'I know, it's all my mums work' Doug replied and followed my gaze.

'She's done all of this herself?'

'Yup'

'Cool' I said again and leaned over the nearest rose-bush to smell them. Their scent filled my nose and I let out a content sigh, I've always been a sucker for flowers, especially like this.

'So, this is what you wanted to show me?' I started smiling at Doug. 'It's truly amazing'

'There's more actually' He said and looked down at his feet trying to hide the small hint of pink that spread on his cheeks.

'Wow' I said as I stepped closer to him. 'No matter what you have planned now, this is by far the best date I have ever been on'

He looked up at me and caught my eyes before he started to talk again. 'Really? You really mean that?'

'I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it' I said honestly.

'Thanks' he said and grabbed my hand again. 'It's this way'

We continued to walk along the gravel-path until we reached the end of the garden. Doug led me up to a huge tree and then stopped underneath it with a huge smile on his face.

'This is it' he said and pointed up the tree.

'Is that a…tree-house?' I asked when I found what he was pointing at.

'Yup, my dad built it for me whey I was a baby, and then when I grew up I finished it myself'

'Wow, this is so cool, how do you get up there?' I said once again not being able to hide my enthusiasm.

'There's a ladder around here' Doug said and led me around the back of the tree, to where a ladder was hanging. 'You go first'

I climbed the ladder, closely followed by Doug and when I reached the small landing I sat down waiting for him to reach me. A couple of seconds later he joined me, seeming surprised that I hadn't gone inside.

'I wanted to wait for you' I stated simply and took his hand when he offered it to me.

'Ladies first then'

I had to hunch a bit to get through the small door, and I couldn't help but smile as I saw the insides of the tree-house. It was a tiny room, with bare wooden walls covered in battered posters and paintings. I looked around the place and I could actually imagine a young Doug playing around in here.

Doug motioned for me to sit down next to him on a pile of pillows in the corner and I happily obliged.

'Where did you get that from?' I asked when he suddenly produced a picnic-basket.

'I may have prepared a bit for this date' he said with a smile.

'I honestly don't think that anyone has gone through this much trouble for a date with me'

'Its not trouble' he stated while looking into my eyes. 'I wanted to do this for you'

'Thank you, this date just keeps getting better and better'

He smiled at me and then went on to pull a glass bottle out of the basket. 'I hope its ok with lemonade, it felt more pic-nicky that something alcoholic'

'It's perfect; I prefer lemonade to alcohol any day'

'Dougie?!' I suddenly heard a female voice yell. 'Are you up there yet?'

Doug let out a sigh before yelling back. 'Yes, mum, I'm up here'

'Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you two' she continued with a small chuckle. 'It's nice to meet or speak to you, who ever you are'

'It's nice to speak to you too' I yelled back and I knew that I instantly liked his mum a lot.

'Mum, can't you give us some privacy now?'

'Ok, ok, I'll just go back to mine, you two have a nice time up there' she finished and a couple of seconds later we could hear a door close.

I turned to Doug who looked like he was blushing again. 'I like your mum, she seems nice'

'She is, I just hadn't planned on her busting in like this'

'Don't worry about it' I said with a smile. 'Now, have you got any food in that basket of yours? I'm starving.'

'Ah, she's finally hungry' he answered with a smug smile. 'I might be able to help you with that'

Doug pulled the basket closer to us and proceeded to dig out sandwiches, crisps, cookies, chicken, chocolate and fruit. I looked at the food and then up at him.

'That's all?'

'What? I know that you can eat, but seriously, this is a lot of food'

'I'm just kidding' I said trying not to laugh too much. 'You are very easy sometimes'

'Just eat, will you' he answered and tried to put on a pretend-hurt front. Not that it fooled me though, but it was food and I was hungry, so I didn't waste any more time, and grabbed the sandwich that he held out for me.

He did the same to his own sandwich and for the next couple of minutes, the sound of us chewing was the only thing that could be heard.

'This sandwich…' I began while sipping some lemonade from my plastic-cup. 'Is simply divine. Did you make them yourself?'

'Yeah, I can't cook to save my life, but I make mean sandwiches' he exclaimed proudly.

'I am very impressed' I agreed and finished of the last bit of it. 'Very impressed'

'I take it you like the date so far then?' he asked again.

'Yup, still by far the best date I've ever been on'

'Cool'

'Cool'

'Chocolate?'

'Don't mind if I do'

After the two of us finished of the box of chocolates as well we both lay back on the pillows, letting the food sink in a bit. I looked out the small window and I could tell that it was getting darker outside. Doug seemed to notice the room getting darker too and quickly produced a couple of candles that he lit and placed on the table in the corner.

After doing so he leaned back again and I couldn't help but lean my head on his shoulder. I felt him shuffle so that he got more comfortable and I soon did the same, coming to rest on his chest, slowly tracing my finger along his arm. He grabbed my hand instead and for a while we stayed just like that, holding hands and relaxing.

'What's that noise?' I asked a while later, breaking the silence that had been between us.

'It's the rain' Doug explained. 'I waterproofed the roof a while ago, and it sounds like that when the drops hits the rubber'

'It's relaxing' I stated and rested onto his chest once again.

'I know, I used to stay up here all the time when I was younger. Especially if it was raining' he started and I could tell he was thinking back about those days, because his voice had that special dreamy-tone to it.

'I would bring all my bed-linens from inside and some cookies and then I'd go out here all by myself and read comic-books all night'

'Sounds like the image of perfection for you'

'It was, but then again, everything was easier back then' he said with a small chuckle.

'Don't you like growing up?' I asked curious to his last statement.

'There are definitely some advantages to growing up' he continued as he smiled down at me.

'Good answer'

'Good enough to… you know'

'Are you insinuating that we should have sex again?' I asked faking surprise.

'I might, but then again I might not…Maybe it's just your brain doing one of those Freudian-slip things'

'Maybe it is' I said and this time I couldn't contain the laughter anymore. Soon I could feel his body shaking and I knew that he had joined me laughing. It was weird; when I started I really couldn't stop laughing. It was like everything that we had talked and joked about the entire day came back just this minute, forcing me to hold my stomach from laughing so hard.

'Why are we laughing?' Doug asked a couple of minutes later when we'd both calmed down a bit.

'Everything I suppose'

'Ok, I can do that' he said and re-arranged his grip around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

'Are you cold?' he whispered into my ear seconds later.

'A little bit' I answered and when I felt a blanket being draped over me I let out a small sigh.

'I really shouldn't fall asleep here' I said quietly while trying to stifle a yawn.

'Why not?'

'Because you can't pick me up for our date tomorrow if we spend the day together'

'I'm picking you up? But you're the one taking me out' Doug asked puzzled.

'Yeah, I haven't got a car, but I can drive if you want me to'

'Ehm, no, I think I'll manage'

'Hey, I'm not that bad of a driver'

I felt his entire body tense up as he tried to cover up his giggle with a yawn instead. 'Yeah right'

'Whatever' I stated simply and pulled the blanket closer to me. I had just closed my eyes when I felt his lips lightly on mine. I opened then again and found his face only inches from my own, so close that our noses was almost touching.

'What was that for?'

'I just felt like kissing you'

I smiled at him and felt a warm feeling spread through my body as he returned it. I didn't know exactly what it was, but something about this guy was making me fall, fast.

I placed my lips carefully on his once again and before the kiss got to passionate I slowly pulled away, resting back in his arms.

'Good night' I whisper as I closed my eyes again.

'Good night beautiful' was the last thing I heard before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

--

---

--

**I just realised, this is like the most random story ever… Seriously, ****I can't believe that I've managed to keep it alive this long…Its all because of you guys, so thank you :D**


	12. Why don't you and I part two

**Chapter eleven: Why don't you and I pt. two**

'I don't want to wake up' I groaned and buried myself underneath the blankets once more.

'So don't' I heard Doug say from somewhere beneath me. 'We can stay here all day if we want to'

'But I have a date today'

'What?' He said with a panicky tone to his voice. 'A date?'

I tried to suppress my giggle as I looked at his disappointed face, but it proved very difficult.

'Yeah, where were you last night? I told you about it'

'No you didn't, all you said was that…Oh' as he finally realised what I was talking about a light shade of red spread across his cheeks, which he desperately tried to cover up with the pillow.

'Ehm, yeah, behind much'

'Sorry, I was just, well, I didn't want this to end and I completely forgot about the date today too'

'Since you put it like that, I suppose I can forgive you' I replied with a smug smile. 'But you might have to make it up to me'

'How?'

'Oh, I don't know' I said and shrugged my shoulder. 'I can't think of anything…'

'I would offer to have sex with you, but since this is technically out first date and you told me you don't sleep with the guy on the first date, I suppose I'll have to think of something else'

'Oh, bummer' I said when I realised my mistake. 'I can't break that rule, now can I?'

'You shouldn't compromise your standards'

'I know' I said thinking deeply. 'Damn me and my standards'

I dived back under the covers and ended up face to a smiling Doug. 'But' I started watching his face light up remarkably. 'There's load of stuff you can do that doesn't constitute as sex'

'Really, I think I know where you're going with this' he answered and moved closer, so that his face was mere inches from mine. 'And I like it'

'Good, cause so do I'

I leaned even closer, so close that our noses were touching, before gently brushing me lips against his. Doug quickly returned the kiss and the feeling of his soft lips on mine made me giggle. Hearing me giggle set Doug off to and soon we were giggling instead of kissing.

Calming down again he gently placed his hands on my waist pulling me even closer to him. With a smile he kissed me again and this time it wasn't long before the kiss got more passionate. Before I knew it, he swung me around and placed himself on top of me, gently stroking my face with his hand. Very aware of where this was going I placed my hand on his chest to stop him from leaning down fully.

'I really should go'

'But this is like really nice' he answered with a pout.

'Yeah, I know, but I know full well where this is going to end up, and since we decided I shouldn't compromise my standards, I'm putting my foot down, right here'

'I get it' he said with a sigh. 'Another time?'

'Definitely another time'

---

'I am so gonna fall down' I squealed as I tried to reach the ladder with my feet. 'Hey Dougs, will you catch me if I fall?'

'Always' he answered with a huge smile.

'Cool, because I might need to be saved, sooner than you think'

'It's not that hard to climb down a ladder' he said and shook his head at me. 'I'll go first and show you, ok?'

'Ok'

'Step, step, step and then you're down'

'Sounds easy enough' I nodded and started to climb down the ladder. When I reached the last step, I did manage to slip and ended up falling backwards, thankfully landing in Dougs arms.

'See, I told you I would catch you'

'Wow, my hero' I said and kissed him on the cheek. 'Thanks'

'So, where do we go from here?'

'The battles done and we kind of won' I said mostly to myself, not expecting him to hear it.

'So we sound our victory cheer'

'Where do we go from here?' I said finally looking at him with a surprised look on my face. 'You know it too?'

'Do I? Its like my favourite show ever'

'Once again I am amazed at how much alike we are'

He nodded before answering. 'Yeah me too, two complete weirdoes'

'Totally' I snickered lightly. 'You know you can put me down now, right?'

'I know, I just thought it was kind of nice' he replied with a shy smile. 'But I can put you down if you want to'

'Nah, that's not necessary, its nice being carried, saves me the trouble of walking'

Doug carried on walking down the garden-path with me in his arms. He was smiling all the time and I couldn't help it, but soon joined him.

'Your carriage awaits you, milady' he said in a very posh voice before putting me down infront of his car.

'Why thank you kind sir' I answered and got into the car, waiting for him to do the same.

As we drove down the street Doug turned the radio up loud enough to be heard outside the car as well. I laughed and then let out a loud squeal as on of my favourite songs started playing. I started singing along to it, moving around as much as I could being strapped to the seat.

'I take it you like this song then?' Doug said with a laugh. 'I never new you were such an entertainer'

'There's load you don't know about me' I answered with a smile before getting back to the song. 'Come on Doug, you know you want to' I sang, teasing him a bit, and before I knew it he was singing along, at the top of his lungs.

'So' Doug started as he stopped infront of me, where I was stood by the door. 'Did I sweep you?'

'Definitely' I nodded. 'I'm totally swept'

'Awesome, ten points for Dougie'

'Pick me up in five hours and we'll see if I can return the favour'

'Will do' he said before giving me a kiss on the cheek. 'See you later'

I turned around and walked into the building, a huge smile plastered on my face. No matter how much I tried to hide it, that boy sure made me feel good. And the more time I spent with him, the more I wanted. It was like he was addicting. Not that I minded though, it was a very nice form of addiction.

I giggled to myself as I unlocked my door and walked into the empty apartment. My first stop was the CD-player where I turned on the nearest album I could find, which just happened to be a Blink 182 one. I walked around the apartment singing along to the music, while dropping my clothes around me, as I got closer to shower. Before getting inside it, I turned the volume up even more, so I'd be able to hear it in the bathroom aswell.

After washing my hair I realised that I was enjoying the warmth of the water way to much to give it up now, so I decided to take a bath aswell. I filled up the bath while I was still in the shower and the quickly switched places, letting out a sigh as the foamy water surrounded me. I leaned my head against the ledge, relaxing completely with the music while absent-mindedly playing with the bubbles. I'd always thought it weird that bubbles could make you so happy. But it was seriously one of my favourite things, maybe a bit childish, but I really didn't care.

Waking me from my perfect daydream was the quiet sound of my phone vibrating against the tiles. I picked it up and smiled when I saw Dougs name flash across the screen.

'Hello?'

'Hi, it's me'

'Yeah I know'

'Oh, anyway, I'm bored, can I come over early?'

'Yeah sure, when?'

'Now?'

'Ehm, ok, I'm in the bathroom, I think the door is open'

'Ok, I'll be right there'

I ended the call and sunk back down in the foamy heaven I'd created, thinking I'd have at least half an hour before Doug came. Much to my surprise I heard a knock on the bathroom door only minutes later. Thinking that it was my roommate coming back early or something I yelled for her to come in.

'Are you decent?' I heard Doug say as he opened the door.

'Ehm, no, not really'

'Good' he said with a chuckle. 'Because I'm coming in'

'Fine by me'

'Really?!' he answered not being able to hide his enthusiasm, as he opened the door fully.

'Come in and close the door, its getting cold in here'

'What are you doing?' he asked after doing so.

'Taking a bath, what are you doing?'

'Nothing much, I thought maybe we could hang out before the date or something'

'Sure, I can do that, but I want to finish my bath first'

'Ok, I'll just sit here then, and wait' he said and took a seat on the toilet. I noticed him sending longing looks towards the foam that I was still playing with, now building towers with it.

'Doug'

'I can see the way you look at my foam; do you want to join me?'

'Can I?'

'Why not, the bath is big enough for the both of us'

'Ok' he said and quickly removed his shirt and trousers, leaving him only in his boxers. I couldn't stop a hint of red from spreading across my cheeks as I looked at his body. Which he obviously noticed, and replied with a small smile.

'Close your eyes'

'Why?' I asked slightly confused.

'Because I have to take my boxers off'

'It's nothing I haven't seen before' I stated making him blush aswell. 'But, if you insist, I suppose I could close my eyes for a second or two'

'Hah, start now' he said and I put my hand over my eyes to indicate me not looking. Which I obviously did, but since he didn't notice, well, let's just say I started blushing again. Closing my eyes for real this time, I didn't open them again until I felt the water splash and then rise a bit.

'Can I look now?'

'Yup'

'Cool' I said with a light giggle. 'You want to know something?'

'Sure, what?'

'I've never had a bath with a boy before'

'Neither have I' he said and then stopped when he realised what he just said. 'Or, you know what I mean'

'I do, doesn't make it any less fun though' I laughed quietly. 'Hey!'

'Payback' Doug said smugly and before I knew it we were both splashing water and foam like there was no tomorrow.

After fighting for a while we both relaxed in our own half of the bathtub. I got back to playing with the foam, trying to build an even higher tower and Doug soon joined me. Despite the obvious childishness of it all I was having the best time, laughing and joking around and throwing the occasional foam-ball at each other.

'I wish we could stay like this all day' I said with a happy sigh about half an hour later.

'Me too' he answered with the same dreamy tone to his voice.

'You know what' I started sitting up a bit.

'What?'

'I'm officially declaring this my date, we can do the other stuff another day, this is to perfect to give up'

'Cool' Doug nodded. 'This is by far one of the coolest dates I've ever been on'

'Cool'

'You're beautiful' he suddenly blurted out, so quickly I could hardly hear the words.

'What?'

'I said' he started clearing his voice a bit. 'That you're beautiful'

'Wow, thank you' I said with a small smile and soon portraying the same red colour as the one on Dougs cheeks.

'Have you noticed that all we do around each other is blush?'

'Yeah' he laughed. 'You just have that effect on me'

'And you on me' I joined his laughter before finally adding up enough courage to leans closer to him. 'Can I kiss you?'

'If you want to'

'I want to'

'Then it's ok for you to kiss me'

I decided that if I was going to do this I was going to do it properly, so I moved a little bit closer to him, pushing some foam out of the way as I did so. I slowly crept closer and I could see his eyes lit up when he realised where I was going.

I carefully placed my legs on each side of his body soon sitting completely in his lap. When he put his hands on my hips, I couldn't help but smile, I loved his touch and being this close to him was unbearable.

'I thought you were going to kiss me' he murmured in my ear as he pushed a stray hair out of my face.

'I still am' I replied looking into his eyes. 'I just wanted to get close enough first'

'I think you're close enough now'

'I think so too' I said and placed my hand on the back of his neck.

'Now you're just teasing me'

'Yup, are you going to do anything about it then?'

Instead of answering he carefully placed his lips on mine gently caressing them. I smiled into the kiss and could feel him doing the same. Best date ever, I thought to myself as he deepened the kiss even more.


	13. It's Inevitable

This is probably the last chapter of this one, it started off as a one-shot, and now it's really not that short anymore. But, I don't think I have anything else to do with this story. It's as simple as that 

I just wanted to say Thank you to everyone who read my story and reviewed it. You helped me through some serious blocks, and this story wouldn't be this long if it wasn't for you.

But, who knows…I might be back, when you least expect it…

**Chapter twelve: It****'****s inevitable **

_Since the moment I spotted you_

_Like walking around with little wings on my shoes_

_My stomach's filled with the butterflies...Hmm and it's alright_

_Bouncing round from cloud to cloud_

_I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down_

_If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied_

'Are you tired?'

'Not really, just really relaxed'

'Yeah, me too. Want to get something to eat?'

'Does that mean we have to leave the bathroom?'

'Sadly yes' I said with a small laugh. 'But its food'

'Yeah' Doug agreed with a dreamy look to his face. 'Food'

'So I take it we're going for food then?'

'Guess so'

'You know, to get to the kitchen, we kind of have to leave the bathtub'

'I'm just waiting for you to go first' he said with a smirk.

'Now, how did I not know that?'

'You'd think you would by now'

'Totally' I snickered. 'But, if that's how it's going to be, then there's not much I can do about it' I continued and climbed out of the bath. I could feel Doug's eyes on me, watching every move I made, but for once, it didn't bother me.

'Are you coming?'

'Ehm, yeah'

'Here' I said and threw a bathrobe at him. 'You can hide behind this'

'What, I need to hide now' he answered with another smile. 'I thought you liked what I have to offer'

'Believe me, I do' I chuckled. 'It was more for your sake than mine'

'I see, well one more time wont hurt me' he replied and continued to climb out of the bath. He came to a stop in front of me and gave me a light kiss on the lips before putting the bathrobe on and following me out into the kitchen.

---

'How does heated day-old Chinese takeaway sound?'

'Perfect'

'Great' I said and took the boxes out of the fridge and put them in the microwave instead. 'Why don't you get some glasses for us and take a seat in the living room and I'll bring this in when it's done'

'Sure, coke or sprite?'

'Coke I think'

'Just my thought'

After heating the food I walked into the living room and joined Doug, where he was at on the couch. I handed him the plate and watched him dig into his food, trying not to laugh at the sight.

'I take it you were really hungry then'

'What?' he started with his mouth full. 'Oh, sorry, it's just that its food and I really like food and especially when I'm hungry I can't help myself'

'That's ok' I said with a snicker. 'It's just funny to watch, that's all'

'I bet it is, shouldn't you be eating too?'

'Yeah, I am, I mean was, Ehm, I was distracted by you'

'So it's my fault? I can't help it if I'm so unbelievably gorgeous that you have to stare at me all the time'

'I agree, you being very stareable is totally not your fault, must be mine'

'Must be'

---

_Everytime I try to talk to you_

_I get tongue-tied_

_Turns out everything I say to you_

_Comes out wrong and never comes out right_

_---_

'Doug?' I asked him a while later, when we were sat in front of the TV watching some random movie.

'Yes' Doug answered turning to me.

'Can I ask you a question?'

'Sure'

'Have you even been on a man-date?'

'Man-date? I don't even know what that means' he replied with a confused look on his face.

'You know, a date that's not really a date, not with a girl but with a guy'

'Like a hang-out with a friend?'

'Pretty much'

'Of course I have, what kind of a question is that anyway?'

'I don't really know. Mostly I just wanted you to say yes immediately'

'Oh, sorry'

'That's ok, its was a weird question'

'Totally, now, can I ask you a question?' he asked suddenly turning serious.

'Yeah, sure'

'Ehm, well, are you, can I, eh, do you…'

'Doug, no need for that, just ask me'

'Ok, sorry'

'No worries'

'Are you my girlfriend?' he suddenly asked.

'Ehm, I…well…I'

'That's ok' he said and quickly stood up. 'You don't have to say anything else, that was a stupid question and I just, I'll just leave'

---

'Doug' I said placing my hand on his arm to stop him from leaving. 'Don't go'

'Why? Give me one good reason for me to stay right now'

'I want to say yes, believe me, I do, but I just cant, ok'

'What's that supposed to mean?' he said with an annoyed look on his face.

'You of all people should know what I've been through the last couple of weeks. Is it that weird that I might be scared senseless about jumping into something again?' I replied feeling myself getting angry aswell.

'I don't know' he mumbled quietly, obviously unsure about what to say next.

'I have the fucking wall of china around my heart' I continued. 'And how you've gotten this far, I have no idea'

To this Doug seemed to snap back from his previous state. 'You're not the only one who's scared here; I never expected to feel this much this fast again. And I've tried to fight it, ok, I just can't. It doesn't matter what I do, I can't stop thinking about you, and that is fucking scary'

'Oh' was all I could get out. I fell back onto the couch and wrapped my arms around my knees, resting my head on my knees. Doug soon followed me and took a seat on the chair next to me.

Silence filled the room from there on, none of us speaking, both too deep in thought to even register the others presence. I let out a quiet sigh and pressed my hands over my eyes, as to block some of my confusion out.

'Are you ok?' Doug finally spoke.

'I don't know' I mumbled. 'I like you I suppose'

He let out a small laugh before answering. 'And that's a bad thing?'

'I don't know, is it?'

'Hey Soph' he started and moved over to the couch I was sitting on. I felt his hand on my cheek as he carefully lifted my head up to look at him. 'I know all of this is pretty much a mess right now, and there's not much I can do about that, but I really do like you, I just wanted you to know that'

'I know that' I nodded. 'But I'm just scared'

'I know, but I won't hurt you'

'Promise?'

'I promise'

'Can we take it slow?'

'I wouldn't want it any other way' he said with a huge grin on his face. I smiled back and seconds later he placed his lips on mine. The tingling feeling that now filled my body was ten times better than our previous kisses. Not that they weren't good, cause they really were, but this, this was something else.

Mind-blowing, ecstatic, yeah, pretty much really really good. All of these feelings caused me to giggle into the kiss.

'What? Are…My…Kisses…That funny' Doug questioned in-between kisses.

'No, I was just…thinking about…how great this…kiss…is'

'Oh'

'Yeah'

_So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together_

_And take on the world and be together forever_

_Heads we will and tails we'll try again_

_So I say why don't you and I hold each other_

_Fly to the moon and straight on to heaven_

_Cause without you they're never going to let me in_

_---_

'So, since this is technically our second and a half date, does that mean we might have sex tonight?' Doug asked innocently.

'Well, technically yes, but I can't answer for my body today'

'What does that mean?'

'I don't know really, it just came out'

'You're weird'

'I know'

---

'Did you know that the fire alarm up there blinks once every two minutes?' Doug said about a minute later.

'Its every one minute and 57 seven seconds actually'

'You've counted?'

'Yup, I was bored once'

'And counting seconds did the trick?'

'Nope, I just got even more bored, but it gave me something to do for a while'

'Ok then'

_When's this fever going to break?_

_I think I've handled more than any man can take_

_I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around_

_And it's alright_

_Bouncing round from cloud to cloud_

_I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down_

_If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied_

_---_

'I guess you can agree that the last couple of weeks have been, well, busy. I've met someone, who actually makes me happy, and that is just so, so amazing I don't really know what else to say. Or think. It has been a roller coaster to say the least, but I don't regret a second of it. Not one single second'

'I'm so happy for you'

'Do you regret it?'

'Nope'

'Nope? That's all you have to say? My explanation/description was so much better'

'I know, I've never claimed to be good with words'

'I know that, but "nope" is so far off the map it might aswell be happening on Mars'

'Where did you get that from?'

'I don't know, I saw it on TV the other day'

'On TV? You get to quote some random TV-show and I don't get to say nope'

'Yup'

'That is slightly unfair'

'I never said I was fair, you really should know that by now'

'I guess I should'

'Is it just me or is this conversation getting more and more confusing by the second?'

'Its not only you, I can't even tell which sentences are said by myself anymore'

'That made no sense what so ever'

'I know, I can't do words right now'

'Ok then'

'Yeah'

'Want to do something that doesn't involve talking?'

'Please'

'Like what then?'

'I don't know, indulge in each other?'

'I can do that'

'Cool'

'Cool'

_Slowly I begin to realize this is never going to end_

_Right about the same time you walk by_

_And I say 'Oh here we go again'_

_---_

_--_

_-_

**THE END **


End file.
